Duplicados!
by Princesa Shaka
Summary: Depois de algum tempo desaparecidos, Yoru e Ran voltam a despertar. Qual a explicação para o reaparecimento deles? Teria alguma relação com os sentimentos de Sora e Sunao? Um passeio as fontes termais irá complicar ainda mais as coisas.
1. O reaparecimento de Yoru e Ran

**Duplicados!!**

**Capítulo I:_ "O reaparecimento de Yoru e Ran"_**

- Eu te amo, Yoru...

- Diga novamente Ran, eu não ouvi bem. - Yoru ergueu a cabeça e encarou-o, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Eu... eu te amo, Yoru...

- Me ama, hum?

Aquele sorriso continuava no rosto dele e os olhos brilhavam, repletos de malícia. Um olho azul e outro amarelo, tão peculiares que se tornavam mais lindos do que os de qualquer humano. O problema é que eles não eram realmente humanos. Apenas _alter-egos_, nada mais que isso.

Ran ofegava, sentindo as mãos ousadas deslizando por sua virilha, subindo de maneira perigosa. Viu Yoru aproximar o rosto do dele e desviou o olhar trêmulo. Seus olhos cor-de-rosa demonstravam todos os efeitos das carícias que recebia. E na escuridão da noite, Yoru não poderia ver seu rosto extremamente corado.

- Você me deseja tanto assim, Ran? - segurou-lhe o queixo, forçando-o a encará-lo. - Eu farei o que deseja, então.

Ele sentiu aquele arrepio gostoso e intenso percorrer o corpo inteiro no momento exato em que aquela mão envolveu-lhe o sexo.

- Que diabos está fazendo, Hashiba!

Sora soltou-o imediatamente, corado ao extremo. Foi empurrado ao ponto de quase cair da cama.

- Mas o que...! - murmurrou, confuso, vendo Sunao sair de um salto da cama e se trancar dentro do banheiro.

Foi quando se deu conta da própria situação.

As roupas estavam jogadas no chão por cima de Toshizou, seu elefante de pelúcia. Ele mesmo vestia apenas as roupas de baixo. Cobriu-se com o lençol, cruzando os braços. Olhou para baixo e desviou logo o olhar, envergonhado com a protuberância entre as pernas.

- Isso me lembra quando Fujimori apareceu... - sacudiu a cabeça. - Na verdade...

Lembrou-se de que o amigo havia se apresentado como "Ran". Naquela época ele não se lembrava de que ele e Sunao possuíam dupla personalidade, em função dos horríveis testes a que haviam sido submetidos quando crianças pelo cientista Aizawa. Sunao fora vítima do laboratório por muito mais tempo, já que Nanami e Shinichirou, que eram como pais para eles, haviam conseguido resgatar apenas Sora.

Todo o choque havia feito com que ele perdesse muitas de suas memórias. Na ocasião, ele nem mesmo lembrava-se de Sunao, o que gerou um certo conflito entre os dois, mas logo passou. Voltaram a ser amigos e aos poucos Sora pôde recuperar suas memórias. Recuperá-las totalmente fora ainda mais doloroso, mas felizmente tudo havia acabado bem. Ele até mesmo dera adeus a Yoru e acreditava que Sunao já não precisasse mais de Ran também. Era verdade que nunca mais haviam despertado suas outras personalidades, e já fazia um bom tempo desde o incêndio no antigo prédio do laboratório e a morte de Aizawa. Porém, como explicar o que acabara de acontecer?

Sora ainda estava com o corpo quente quando ouviu o barulho do chuveiro cessar e minutos depois, viu Sunao sair do banheiro enrolado numa toalha, apenas para pegar suas roupas no chão e voltar para dentro do banheiro. Nem mesmo olhara para ele.

- E ainda isso...! - resmungou, vendo a porta ser fechada com força.

Resolveu pegar as próprias roupas e vesti-las. Ao se abaixar e fazê-lo, viu Toshizou no chão.

- Toshizou! - pegou o bichinho rapidamente, abraçando-o. - Não vou deixar que façam isso novamente! Você se machucou?

Perdeu-se em mimos para com o elefante rosa e nem percebeu que as sensações o estavam deixando pouco a pouco. Quando Sunao saiu do banheiro e enfiou-se debaixo dos lençóis de sua cama, virando-se de costas para a cama de Sora, foi que ele se deu conta de que já estava mais "calmo".

- Fujimori...

Sunao não respondeu. Estava um pouco irritado com Sora, ainda que soubesse que nenhum dos dois tinha culpa de nada. Também estava intrigado. Aquilo que acontecera lhe era familiar, mas por quê teriam Yoru e Ran retornado?

Apenas para aquelas indecências, era a explicação. Sentiu as faces quentes só de pensar nisso. Era melhor voltar a dormir, mesmo que o sono representasse a oportunidade perfeita para que aqueles amantes inseparáveis despertassem.

Ouviu Sora levantar-se e entrar no banheiro. Estaria ele ainda sentindo aquelas sensações dominando-o? Sunao afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, não conseguindo evitar de pensar que eles mesmos já haviam feito _aquilo_, estando em sã consciência. O ato que desencadeara a loucura de Sora. Que alívio era saber que Aizawa estava morto e que tudo aquilo acabara. Entretanto, o que havia entre ele e Sora ainda era um assunto pendente.

"Tudo porque Hashiba é um idiota!"

Sunao jamais confessaria seus sentimentos. Ambos estavam cientes do que sentiam um pelo outro mas pareciam fugir disso. Talvez fosse por essa razão que Yoru e Ran houvessem retornado. E se fosse, o que aconteceria?

Com tantos pensamentos rondando sua mente, ia ser difícil dormir. Decidido, Sunao levantou-se e pegou seu travesseiro, saindo do quarto. Era melhor passar o resto da noite no quarto de Matsuri-chan. Pelo menos lá ele se sentiria um pouco mais _seguro_.


	2. Confirmando e duvidando

**Capítulo II:** **_"Confirmando e duvidando"_**

Sora estava quase caindo no sono quando a porta do quarto se abriu. Já era manhã e ele nem ao menos pregara os olhos. E só podia ser culpa daquele Yoru!

Sentou-se na cama, vendo que Sunao tirava umas peças de roupa do armário. Era domingo, e além disso eles não tinham nenhum trabalho para fazer, até onde Sora sabia. Aonde Fujimori estaria se preparando para ir?

- Ei Fujimori... - começou, não evitando um grande bocejo. Coçou os olhos. - Você não precisava ter saído daqui. Eu nem dormi no fim das contas, não ia... acontecer mais nada.

Sunao voltou-se para ele, com ar de pouco caso.

- Quem disse que eu saí por causa... _daquilo_?

- Oras! Eu só pensei que...

A porta se abriu e um sorridente Honjou Matsuri entrou por ela.

- Bom dia!!!!!! Veja Nao-kun, você esqueceu seu travesseiro no meu quarto. - foi até a cama do amigo e deixou o travesseiro lá. - Que péssima cara, Sora!

Num instante, Sora viu o flash da câmera explodir na sua cara.

- Pensem como os garotos do colégio não adorarão ver Hashiba Sora logo ao acordar! - comentou o loiro com um sorriso.

- Você não dá um tempo com essas fotos, Matsuri! - Sora levantou-se emburrado.

Ainda sem dizer palavra, Sunao fechou a porta do guarda-roupa e entrou no banheiro para trocar de roupa. Definitivamente, estava evitando os olhares de Sora sobre seu corpo. Não que Sora fosse pervertido como Yoru mas...

Matsuri sentou-se na cama de Sora, observando o que acontecia, divertido.

- E você, Matsuri-chan... não me diga que veio trazer algum serviço para nós!

- Bingo! - exclamou, contente. - Na verdade, este é só para você. Nao-kun está de folga hoje.

Sora cruzou os braços.

- Sempre sobra para mim!

Matsuri sorriu. Nesse momento, Sunao saiu do banheiro, já vestido com uma calça jeans e uma blusa de moletom e com os cabelos presos em uma fita branca. Acenou para os amigos.

- Bom trabalho para você, Hashiba. - deu um risinho debochado e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Esse Fujimori! - Sora fechou os punhos. - E ainda age assim, como se eu tivesse alguma culpa.

Matsuri fitou o amigo misteriosamente.

- Talvez você tenha. - comentou, sério. - Mas como íamos falando, o trabalho é bem simples! Você só precisa acompanhar o Gaku e ajudá-lo a escolher um presente.

- Ichikawa?

- Exato! Agora ande logo, ele deve estar te esperando!

Matsuri caminhou até a porta, mas antes de sair ergueu a câmera de novo, tirando mais uma foto de Sora.

- MATSURI!!!!!!

oOo

- Shinichirou, você não acha que deveria descansar um pouco? É domingo e--

Nanami quase deixou o prato cair no chão, chocado com a bagunça no meio da qual Shinichirou se encontrava. Livros, cadernos, canetas, provas dos alunos... tudo espalhado pelo chão ao redor dele. Na verdade, quase não se podia encontrá-lo no meio de tamanha confusão.

- Sinceramente, Shinichirou! Quando você vai aprender a ser mais organizado? - balançou a cabeça, dando as costas a Minato antes que ele pudesse responder. - O almoço está pronto, se quiser venha comer na sala.

Nanami estava indo até a sala quando o interfone tocou. Atendeu.

- Nanami-chan? Sou eu, Sunao.

- Ah, Fujimori-kun! Pode entrar.

Minutos depois o garoto adentrava o apartamento, ao mesmo tempo que Shinichirou vinha para a sala, resmungando.

- Quem era, Nanami? Não me diga que aquele Soushi resolveu nos importunar em pleno... ah! É você, Sunao.

- Puxa, que bom que eu não sou o Soushi-san. - Sunao sorriu. - Olá para você, nii-chan.

Shinichirou acenou, desabando no sofá, com um suspiro. Nanami, que até então olhava reprovadoramente para o noivo, voltou a sorrir.

- Aceita almoçar conosco, Fujimori-kun? Aliás, por favor, sente-se.

Sunao agradeceu, recusando o almoço e se sentando. Logo estavam todos acomodados e ele se preparava para dizer o que o levara até ali. Sabia que os adultos já haviam percebido que algo estava errado. Por que outro motivo ele apareceria ali num domingo, sem mesmo estar acompanhado por Sora?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e Hashiba-kun? - perguntou Nanami, sempre com seu sorriso bondoso e o olhar sábio.

- Ahm... eu acho que... - Sunao abaixou a cabeça, a franja ocultando os olhos mas não a face que corara levemente. - Yoru e Ran voltaram.

O casal não conteve sua surpresa.

- Voltaram?! - exclamou Shinichirou, encarando-o com ar de preocupação. - Mas... isso tudo não tinha a ver com Aizawa? Ou poderia ser que...

- Nagase Kai? Não, eu já pensei nisso, mas não acredito que ele tenha dado continuidade àquelas experiências. Na verdade atualmente ele está muito mais bonzinho.

- Nesse caso, o que poderia ser? Você viu Yoru? Tem certeza de que ele e Ran retornaram?

Nanami apenas ouvia, agora com expressão séria. Analisava a situação, já chegando a mesma conclusão a que Sunao chegara. A diferença era que Sunao sabia o quanto seus sentimentos poderiam estar influindo no retorno de Ran.

- Como eu disse, eu acho que eles voltaram. Aconteceu algo semelhante a quando eu voltei a morar no dormitório. - ele corou novamente. - Eu tenho quase certeza sobre Ran, mas não vi Yoru.

- E quanto ao Sora? Por quê ele não veio com você?

- Ele não sabe que eu vim. E também, ele tinha um trabalho para fazer.

Shinichirou cruzou os braços e balançou a cabeça.

- Vocês ainda com esse "Fazemos Qualquer Negócio"?

Sunao encolheu os ombros, com um ar de "fazer o quê!".

- Por que você não conversa com Hashiba-kun a respeito? - disse Nanami finalmente. - Acho que vocês dois poderão resolver a situação muito bem.

Sunao ficou calado. Não era bem a solução que ele queria, pois não sabia como falar sobre aquilo com Sora. Claro que Hashiba era tonto demais para perceber que tudo aquilo estava ligado aos próprios sentimentos! Não seria de se espantar se ele nem associasse o que acontecera a Yoru e Ran.

Shinichirou se levantou. Já terminara sua refeição.

- Você está de folga hoje, Sunao?

- Sim.

- Bem, então não terá problema em me ajudar a arrumar umas coisas...

- Mas Minato-sensei!

- Mas nada. Lembre-se de que eu sou o supervisor do "Fazemos Qualquer Negócio".

Sunao suspirou e levantou-se também, resignado. Ele e Sora nunca deviam ter aceitado participar dessa associação idiota com Matsuri-chan!

oOo

Sora e Ichikawa tomavam chá, sentados na mesa da praça de alimentação. As ruas estavam bastante movimentadas naquele dia, parecia que todos haviam resolvido fazer algo num domingo tão bonito. Já haviam comprado o tal presente, mas no fim das contas Gaku escolhera sozinho, Sora se sentira até mesmo inútil.

- Ichikawa... para quem é esse presente?

Gaku ergueu o olhar da latinha de chá de morango com leite. Seus olhos brilhavam.

- Para quem? Claro que para o buchou! - balançou a cabeça. - Essa minha mania! Melhor dizendo, é para o Kai-chan.

"Kai-chan"? Sora olhou um pouco confuso para o amigo. Pelo visto as coisas estavam mesmo sérias entre ele e o professor. Nagase Kai. De repente, foi como se caísse a ficha para Sora. Será que o filho de Aizawa tinha algo a ver com a reaparição de Yoru e Ran?

- Ei, Ichikawa...

- Hum?

- An... nada.

Não poderia perguntar aquilo ao amigo. Talvez fosse melhor falar com o nii-chan primeiro.

"Se acontecer qualquer coisa, fale com Shinichirou ou comigo."

Lembrou das palavras de Nanami e decidiu que era isso que faria. Sorriu para Ichikawa.

- No fim eu nem te ajudei em nada ne? - suspirou e bebeu mais um gole do chá.

- Não diga isso, Sora-senpai! Você me fez companhia, eu agradeço muito! Além disso, eu meio que já sabia o que compraria para o Nagase. - disse com um ar apaixonado.

Puxa, então as coisas estavam realmente sérias. Sora ficou feliz pelo amigo. Há tempos ele alimentava aquela paixão pelo sensei.

- Nah Sora-senpai, por quê você não compra algo para o Fujimori-senpai também?

Sora quase engasgou com o chá.

- Para o Fujimori?! Por quê eu compraria algo para ele? - indagou, vermelho.

- Oras, é que eu pensei que vocês também...

Sora ficou ainda mais vermelho. Olhava para todas as direções, tentando esconder seu embaraço.

- Bem, que tal irmos nessa? Pegamos o trem que sai daqui a vinte minutos!

- Certo!

oOo

Quando Sunao se despediu de Nanami e Shinichirou, foi com alívio que o fez. Para quem deveria estar de folga, ele trabalhara mais do que desde quando Matsuri fundara o "Fazemos Qualquer Negócio". Preferia se vestir de princesa de novo e ser perseguido pelo colégio inteiro do que ter de ajudar Shinichirou a organizar aquela bagunça.

Ainda estava saindo pela portaria quando viu Sora se aproximar. O que estaria ele fazendo por ali? Pelo visto o trabalho dele fora bem mais fácil dessa vez. Parou e esperou o amigo se aproximar mais, para saber o que ele queria ali. Mas quando Sora se aproximou, a ponto de ficar a menos de um palmo de distância, ele soube que não era Hashiba. Era Yoru.

- Por que esse rostinho assustado? - Yoru segurou-lhe o queixo, erguendo o rosto para si. - Eu não pretendo fazer nada a você e nem com você. Agora, deixe-me ver Ran.

- Yoru, por quê vocês voltaram?

- Ainda não é óbvio para você? Eu senti saudades dele. - deu aquele sorriso atrevido e se inclinou, roçando os lábios de leve no pescoço de Sunao. - Ande, Ran. Temos uma tarde toda só para nós dois.

- Pare, Yoru! - Sunao tentou empurrá-lo, mas foi envolvido num abraço forte.

- Yoru... por quê você insiste em agarrar o Sunao?! Idiotaaaaaa! - Ran afastou-o e deu-lhe as costas.

Yoru se aproximou de seu amado, enlaçando-o pela cintura.

- Você não entende que eu só faço isso para ver você? Aquele Sunao não tem importância nenhuma para mim, só para o Sora. É você quem eu desejo, Ran.

Ran virou-se devagar, sem se desvencilhar de Yoru. Olhou para ele com os olhos cor-de-rosa cintilando.

- Mesmo, mesmo?

Yoru assentiu, olhando intensamente nos olhos de Ran. Foi aproximando os rostos pouco a pouco e então beijou-o.

Aquela boca na sua, isso era bom e era nostálgico e ainda que as lembranças o fizessem sentir culpado, ele só conseguia pensar que naquele momento, com propósitos ruins ou não, ele realmente o amara. Seu amor de infância... Kuu-chan...

- Kuu-chan... - sussurrou quando sentiu os lábios se afastarem do seu e então abriu os olhos.

- Aconteceu de novo, Fujimori? - perguntou Sora, ainda atônito pela forma com que Sunao reagira ao beijo.

- Hunft.

Sunao apenas saiu andando, como sempre fazia quando estava irritado com Sora.

- Espere, Fujimori!

E eles voltaram para o dormitório, sem se falar pelo resto do caminho.

oOo


	3. Fugindo dos Sentimentos

**Capítulo III: _"Fugindo dos sentimentos"_**

A segunda-feira no colégio estava correndo normalmente. Sunao ainda continuava ignorando Sora, mas não tanto quanto no dia anterior. Matsuri estava fazendo o possível para que os amigos se falassem, mas eles nem mesmo tiveram muito tempo para isso. Na hora do intervalo, comeram rapidamente no refeitório e então Matsuri foi o primeiro a se levantar.

- Parece que temos um cliente, então eu como gerente do "Fazemos Qualquer Negócio" vou fazer as negociações! Até mais! - acenou com um sorriso e saiu andando.

- É tão conveniente como ele só faz as negociações. - reclamou Sunao, se levantando. - Eu vou à biblioteca.

Sora deu um aceno, preparando-se para levantar também. Já que acabara não falando com Shinichirou e Nanami, decidiu ir a enfermaria. Yoru e Ran não haviam despertado na noite passada e tampouco ele e Sunao haviam conversado a respeito daquilo. Talvez os dois não voltassem a aparecer, mas por via das dúvidas era melhor conversar com Nanami.

No caminho para a enfermaria, ele esbarrou com Shiina.

- Shiina? O que está fazendo por aqui?

- Nada! - respondeu o garoto rapidamente. - Tchau!

Acenou e saiu em disparada.

"Ahn?", Sora olhou confuso vendo o chibi desaparecer no fim do corredor. "Essas crianças!"

Quando entrou na enfermaria, Nanami parecia aguardá-lo. Entretanto, disse:

- Hashiba-kun! Por um acaso está machucado ou doente?

- Não, não é isso. - acenou, mostrando que estava tudo bem. - Eu queria conversar com você...

- Ora, sente-se aqui! - puxou uma cadeira. - Sobre?

Aquele sorriso que parecia estar sempre no rosto de Nanami e o jeito delicado e doce de lidar com as pessoas que só ele possuía tornava mais fácil conversar com ele. Mas se tratando daquele assunto, Sora ainda ficou um pouco sem jeito para começar.

- Eu acho que o Fujimori já contou para você e para o nii-chan que... parece que Yoru e Ran voltaram a aparecer.

- Sim, ele contou. - Nanami incentivou-o a continuar. - E você tem idéia do por quê, Sora?

- Bem... eu cheguei a pensar que Nagase Kai pudesse estar ligado a isso, mas não acho realmente. Não vejo outro motivo para eles despertarem mas... - corou.

- Mas? - sorriu, esperando.

- Na última vez em que Yoru despertou, quando eu saí do hospital sabe, antes de ir resgatar Fujimori no prédio do laboratório... bem... ele disse que havia se apaixonado por Ran.

Nanami pareceu surpreso, mas não disse nada.

- Então eu pensei que talvez... eles pudessem ter retornado para ficarem juntos. - ele estava tão vermelho quanto podia estar ao dizer aquilo.

- É uma possibilidade. Você já falou com Fujimori-kun a respeito?

- Não! Aquele Fujimori está me ignorando por isso! Como se eu tivesse culpa... - resmungou, ficando emburrado.

Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, enquanto Nanami parecia pensar.

- Você e Fujimori-kun sempre foram muito amigos, vocês e Honjou-kun. E vocês dois criaram Yoru e Ran para suportarem as coisas que passaram, não foi mesmo? Eu acho que vocês têm um laço muito forte. - ele olhou para Sora, incerto sobre fazer a pergunta diretamente. - O que o Fujimori-kun representa para você, Sora?

A pergunta pegou Sora despreparado. Isto é, ele considerava Sunao e Matsuri grandes amigos, mas bem em seu íntimo sabia que havia algo mais com relação a Sunao. Só que ele não sabia lidar muito bem com isso e o amigo parecia estar sempre fugindo. Na verdade, eles tentavam ignorar o que acontecera e acontecia. Talvez para Yoru e Ran fosse bem mais fácil lidar com aquilo.

- Eu... - começou e então finalmente percebeu que o retorno de seus _alter-egos_ poderia estar relacionado àquilo. - Bem, o Fujimori é... um grande amigo para mim.

Ele e Nanami sabiam que não era só isso, mas o mais velho apenas sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. Antes que pudessem continuar com o assunto, Shinichirou adentrou o aposento.

- Sora! Monopolizando o Nanami é? - aproximou-se com um olhar feroz, mas então abriu um sorriso que seus alunos não costumavam ver. - Quando precisar pode me procurar também, você sabe.

- Eh!? Sem chances! Você é sempre muito malvado quando está aqui no colégio, nii-chan! - reclamou Sora.

Shinichirou deu-lhe uns cascudos, brincando feito criança com Sora.

- Isso é para manter o respeito entre os alunos! E é bom você não abusar!

- Hunf!

Ouviram o sinal indicando o fim do intervalo soar.

- Bem, estou indo então! Obrigado, Nanami-chan.

Nanami fez um gesto com a mão, querendo dizer que não tinha de quê. Sora acenou despedindo-se e saiu da enfermaria.

- E então? Acha que pode estar acontecendo algo sério? - perguntou Shinichirou, encarando Nanami seriamente.

- Não dessa vez. - sorriu. - Agora é algo que só eles poderão resolver. Isso é... vamos dar uma mãozinha. Tudo certo?

Shinichirou assentiu.

- Ah, Nanami! Agendei para irmos aquelas fontes termais no fim de semana. Dessa vez, sem o Soushi e aquele bando de--

- Oh, perfeito! Vamos chamar os meninos, pode ser uma boa oportunidade para eles, sim?

Shinichirou apenas assentiu e suspirou. Lá se ia seu passeio a dois, de novo.

oOo

Quando as aulas terminaram naquela tarde, Sunao estava livre para voltar ao dormitório e Sora, incumbido de mais um trabalho arranjado por Matsuri. Desta vez, teria de ajudar uns alunos do clube de artes marciais a carregar seus materiais de treino, o que incluía tatames e outros objetos pesados. Hashiba se despediu dos amigos praguejando. Matsuri por sua vez disse que não poderia acompanhar Sunao na volta pois tinha uns assuntos a resolver, o que fez com que cada um tomasse um rumo diferente.

Sunao seguia solitário, ainda com aqueles pensamentos a respeito do retorno de seus _alter-egos_ rondando sua mente quando foi abordado pelos chibis. Sei, que carregava um pacote colorido amarrado por uma fita vermelha, adiantou-se para ele.

- Isto é para você! - estendeu o pacote para Fujimori, enquanto Shiina e Kitamura assentiam com a cabeça.

- Para mim? Mas... - Sunao aceitou o presente um pouco hesitante. - não é meu aniversário e...

- Mas é para você! - reforçou Shiina.

- Obrigado. - agradeceu um pouco confuso. - Vocês são muito gentis.

- Só estamos cumprindo o pedido do nosso cliente! - disse Kitamura, aparentemente a contragosto.

- Que cliente? - perguntou Sunao, imaginando quem iria lhe dar um presente sem motivo.

- O Sora-niichan! - exclamou Sei e voltou-se para os amigos. - Vamos ou vão brigar com a gente por estarmos atrasados!

Os outros dois concordaram e eles acenaram para Fujimori, afastando-se rapidamente.

"Presente para mim? E do... Hashiba?", sentiu as faces quentes e balançou a cabeça, irritado por estar corando. "É óbvio que deve ser um engano. Ele jamais faria uma coisa dessas, nem mesmo se fosse meu aniversário!"

Continuou andando, segurando o pacote sem mesmo ver o que havia dentro. Como assim, um presente de Sora? Podia ser algo do Yoru para o Ran. E era só o que faltava, envolver os chibis nisso!

oOo

Sunao estava segurando o bichinho de pelúcia, sentado de pernas cruzadas em cima de sua cama, quando a porta se abriu e Sora entrou por ela, com ar cansado.

- Aquele Matsuri! Por que os trabalhos difíceis sempre são para mim? - jogou-se de costas na cama, com os braços abertos e então levantou-se de súbito, olhando para Fujimori. - O que você fez com o Toshizou?!

- Idiota. - Sunao agarrou mais o elefante de pelúcia azul. - Esse não é o Toshizou.

Sora olhou do bichinho de pelúcia nas mãos de Sunao para o seu, que estava intacto em cima da cama.

- Esse é o Kuma-kun. - completou Sunao.

- Kuma?! Mas ele não é um urso, é um elefante!¹

- Eu sei disso! - replicou Fujimori irritado. - Idiota.

Sora deu de ombros e voltou a se deitar, com os braços sob a cabeça, enquanto fitava o teto sem dar atenção a ele.

- Ei, Fujimori...

- O quê? - replicou num resmungo.

- Eu estive pensando... sobre o que aconteceu quando eu saí do hospital... aquela vez, você sabe, quando... bem, sobre aquilo que fizemos na escola.

Sunao fingiu que não sabia do que ele falava e não respondeu.

- Nós nunca mais tocamos nesse assunto, mas... - Sora prosseguiu, ainda mais hesitante e tímido. - eu estive pensando e eu acho que eu... eu gos--

- Eu estou atrasado para o encontro com o grupo de estudo!

Num salto, Sunao levantou-se da cama, pegou sua mochila e acenou rapidamente para Sora, irrompendo quarto afora.

- Eh...?! - Sora ergueu-se e olhou para a porta que acabara de ser fechada. - E agora isso!

oOo

Não havia nenhum grupo de estudo e se Hashiba fosse esperto, saberia que Sunao não participava desses grupos, apenas do clube de teatro. Mas dificilmente ele se daria conta, não era mesmo? Por que ele era um idiota! E o que fora aquilo que ele tentara dizer antes? Estivera prestes a se confessar para Sunao?

Fujimori se recostou a uma das árvores por onde passava e suspirou. O que ele teria feito se Sora houvesse confessado seus sentimentos? Ah, mas que tolice imaginar isso! Era óbvio que Hashiba estivera prestes a dizer qualquer outra bobagem! Ele era idiota demais para confessar, idiota demais para perceber os sentimentos de ambos. E Yoru e Ran estavam se aproveitando da situação, não estavam?

Ficou vagando pelos arredores do dormitório, sem ser capaz de parar de pensar em tudo aquilo que dizia respeito a ele e Sora. Quando já começava a escurecer, resolveu retornar. Aproximava-se do prédio quando viu Nagase Kai e Ichikawa se despedindo. Esperou que os dois se afastassem e quando a entrada parecia vazia ele seguiu em frente. Ainda observou por uma fração de segundo o caminho que Nagase tomara, pensando no rumo que as coisas haviam tomado. Um final feliz, afinal. Na verdade, um capítulo concluído. Para ele ainda haviam páginas a serem preenchidas e Sora não estava ajudando nem um pouco. Hashiba idiota!

Quando finalmente chegou no quarto, Sora estava no banheiro. Trocou de roupa rapidamente e deitou-se, virando-se para a parede. Iria fingir que estava dormindo até conseguir cair no sono de verdade.

oOo

Sora saiu do banheiro e notou com surpresa que Fujimori já estava dormindo. Ficou um momento parado no meio do quarto, observando o amigo, então voltou-se para sua cama, decidido a dormir também.

Porém quando ia dar o primeiro passo em direção a cama, algo o fez parar.

Yoru despertara.

oOo

- Ran...?

Os olhos cintilantes voltaram-se num instante para ele. Aquele sorriso contente desenhou-se no rostinho delicado e infantil.

- Você veio, Yoru... - jogou os braços em torno do pescoço dele. - Obrigado pelo presente. Era para mim, não era?

- Presente?

Ran apontou para o elefante de pelúcia azul.

- Não fui eu quem comprei. Nem o Sora.

Os olhos cor-de-rosa demonstraram que Ran não havia entendido.

- Estão tentando uní-los, assim como nós.

- Mas Yoru, se eles ficarem juntos, será que nós poderemos nos ver? - os olhos grandes e brilhantes ficaram rasos de lágrimas.

Yoru segurou a mão de seu amado, entrelaçando-a na sua. Deu um sorriso.

- Não foi assim no começo? Nós quatro faremos um acordo e tudo ficará bem.

Ran abraçou-o pela cintura, puxando o corpo que o cobria contra o seu.

- Eu queria poder estar com você sempre, Yoru. Queria que esses corpos fossem apenas nossos!

A voz manhosa com que Ran proferiu as palavras encantou Yoru. Antes de responder, ele deslizou a boca devagar pelo pescoço de Ran, fazendo-o corar e deixar escapar um longo suspiro.

- Não vamos pensar nisso agora.

Sora e Sunao não despertaram naquela noite, que pertenceu apenas a suas outras metades.

oOo

1) _Kuma_ significa urso em japonês.


	4. Ignorado

**Capítulo IV: _"Ignorado"_**

- Kuu-chan... - ele quase aconchegou-se mais aos braços que o envolvia, mas então algo veio em sua mente e acordou-o de vez. - Ha... shi... ba... MALDITO!!

Quando ele abriu os olhos, estava no chão. E o corpo doía todo daquela queda e do soco que levara.

- Eh!? Que diabos...

Ainda no chão, enrolado no lençol que o acompanhara para ali, ele ergueu os olhos para Sunao, que saía da cama com ar de revolta.

- Não fique com essa cara de idiota aí ou vai se atrasar para a aula. - resmungou e adentrou o banheiro com algumas roupas no braço, fechando a porta com força em seguida.

- Idiota nada... - murmurou Sora, se levantando entre gemidos de dor.

Ele ainda vestia o uniforme do colégio quando Sunao saiu do banheiro, já pronto. Pegou seus materiais e saiu quarto a fora, sem dizer palavra. Começava mais um dia de poucas palavras entre os dois.

"E a culpa nem é minha!", pensava Sora, sem conseguir entender a atitude de Sunao.

oOo

Durante o trajeto para a escola, as aulas e o resto do dia, o pensamento não lhe saía da mente.

_"Não fui eu quem comprei o presente. Nem o Sora."_

- Claro que ele não me daria um presente nem mesmo com motivo para isso! Ele é um idiota! Idiota, idiota, idiota!

- Falando sozinho, Nao-kun?

- Hm... não... não é nada.

- Você sabe que ele sempre foi muito desligado ne? Talvez seja melhor que você diga, não?

- E-eh... do que está falando, Matsuri-chan?! - olhou para o lado e fez-se de desentendido.

- Bem, mas isso não é da minha conta não é mesmo? - Matsuri sorriu. - O que eu vim dizer é que o Minato-sensei pediu que você vá a sala dele depois das aulas.

- O nii-chan pediu? Mas... o que ele quer comigo?

- O quê? Hm... - o loiro coçou o queixo, fazendo um ar pensativo. - eu acho que ele disse algo sobre precisar de uma ajuda para organizar alguns materiais... bem, eu tenho de ir! Ainda preciso vender umas fotos do Sora antes do intervalo acabar!

Matsuri se afastou rapidamente e Sunao permaneceu ali sentado na grama, vendo o amigo se afastar.

- Hunf! Quem iria querer as fotos daquele idiota?

oOo

- ... e desde então, ele nem me olha na cara. Sinceramente, eu não entendo aquele Fujimori! O que você ac-- ... Ichikawa?

Sora quase caiu ao notar que o amigo não estava lhe dando a mínima atenção. Ambos estavam no laboratório de Química, diante da janela. Lá embaixo podiam avistar vários estudantes e... Nagase Kai.

- Kai-chan! Aliás... buchou! - ele olhou para Sora. - Sabe ne, ele me pediu para manter as formalidades aqui na escola! Será que ele já está vindo para cá?

Gaku estava quase dançando pela sala enquanto seus olhos brilhavam. Pelo visto, ele não ouvira uma palavra do que Sora dissera.

- Aliás, o que você tinha dito mesmo, Sora-senpai?

É, ele realmente não ouvira uma palavra sequer.

- Ahn... nada demais. Bem, é melhor eu ir. O intervalo já vai acabar.

Gaku acenou brevemente, já voltando a atenção para Kai. Sora saiu da sala se sentindo um pouco solitário. Por que era tão ruim que Sunao o ignorasse? Por que nos últimos tempos havia aquela pontada incômoda dentro de seu coração, lhe dizendo que havia algo diferente? Por que estava pensando com mais freqüência naquele dia em que ele e Sunao... naquele dia em que ele soubera seus reais sentimentos.

Sunao sempre fora mais especial, não era mesmo? Mas por que ele não deixava Sora se aproximar? Por que ambos continuavam usando Yoru e Ran como refúgio?

Sora se aproximava da classe quando o sinal indicando o fim do intervalo tocou. Quando ele entrou na sala, Sunao já estava lá e ele passou propositalmente pela carteira do amigo, esperando que este já não estivesse mais com raiva. Mas Sunao desviou o olhar para a janela, ignorando-o deliberadamente.

E a culpa era só dele, por um acaso?

oOo

No caminho para casa, Matsuri só observava o amigo, que se mantinha calado e com ar de mau humor. Já se aproximavam do dormitório quando finalmente Sora abriu a boca e perguntou:

- Aonde... foi o Fujimori?

- Ah, o Minato-sensei queria a ajuda dele para organizar algumas coisas. - abriu um sorriso insinuante. - Preocupado, Sora?

- Não! - replicou logo. - Eu só achei que ele... já não quisesse nem andar perto de mim. - as últimas palavras saíram num murmúrio.

- Vocês... quando vão deixar de bobagem e assumir o namoro? - o loiro riu.

- MATSURI!!

- Ei, brincadeirinha!!

Logo estavam diante de seus quartos e Matsuri acenou logo dizendo que tinha alguns negócios para tratar. Sora deu de ombros e abriu a porta do próprio quarto, deparando-se com o aposento vazio.

"Será que o Fujimori vai demorar?", pensou e sentou-se na cama, com um suspiro.

Nos últimos dias, não ter a companhia de Sunao era muito incômodo. Ele sentiu-se pequeno e solitário no cômodo silencioso. Não suportou ficar ali e logo saiu novamente. Talvez fosse melhor dar um passeio pelos arredores. Quem sabe quando Nao retornasse, já estivesse de melhor humor e parasse de ignorá-lo.

oOo

Desgastante era pouco para definir o que ajudar Shinichirou na arrumação de sua sala era. Quando Sunao saiu do colégio já era fim de tarde e ele estava exausto. Os trabalhos pesados geralmente eram do Sora, por que daquela vez tivera de ser ele o escolhido? Talvez Shinichirou o estivesse vigiando, achando que o retorno de Yoru e Ran fosse devido a uma nova trama vingativa da parte dele.

Fácil seria se ele algum dia houvesse odiado Hashiba de verdade. Mas até mesmo o ódio fora uma ilusão que protegera o que ele sentia de verdade. E Ran protegia seus sentimentos. E ele não iria admitir que mais do que nunca, queria seu amado Kuu-chan novamente.

Por que Hashiba sempre seria um tonto! E aquele maldito presente que ele amara tanto não fora comprado nem mesmo por Yoru!

Sora andou sem rumo até quando já começara a anoitecer. Ainda não conseguira entender o que se passava na cabeça de Sunao e tampouco na sua própria. O re-despertar de seus _alter egos_ havia causado uma confusão completa. Novamente, ele sentia medo de dormir simplesmente porque não sabia se acordaria na própria cama ou na de Fujimori – e na situação mais embaraçosa possível.

Yoru representava sua válvula de escape, mas não era muito eficaz. Aquela outra personalidade tinha vida própria e junto a Ran, era imprevisível. Se ao menos ele soubesse com certeza a razão daquele _outro lado _estar de volta com aquela freqüência assustadora! Era tudo muito complicado e dava um nó em sua cabeça. Crescer era muito problemático, talvez fosse bom se ele pudesse ser criança de novo.

Porém, ele sabia que não era tão interessante assim voltar a ser criança. O episódio ocorrido nas fontes termais² ainda o amedrontava. Bem, que as coisas continuassem como estavam. Uma hora talvez Yoru cansasse e desaparecesse de novo.

A noite estava vindo e já era momento de enfrentar mais uma noite mal-dormida e cheia de preocupações. Onde e como ele acordaria na manhã seguinte?

Chegou ao dormitório e observou com uma pontada de decepção que Sunao já estava deitado e as luzes estavam apagadas. Quando as acendeu, percebeu que Fujimori ainda não dormia realmente.

E que o elefante de pelúcia azul estava jogado na lixeira.

oOo

2) Referência ao ova (epi 13) de Sukisyo.


	5. Aproximação

**Capítulo V: _"Aproximação"_**

Na sexta-feira, as coisas já estavam um pouco melhores. A irritação de Sunao parecia ter amenizado e ele já estava falando com Sora novamente. Yoru e Ran haviam despertado apenas por um breve momento na tarde anterior, o que fora tempo suficiente para trocarem alguns beijos.

Era intervalo no colégio e naquele dia apenas Sora e Sunao estavam tomando lanche juntos. Gaku agora passava a maior parte do tempo livre ao lado de seu adorado Kai, Hano estava fazendo companhia para Fuuta e Matsuri havia desaparecido no meio do lanche sem maiores explicações. Como nas últimas semanas os pedidos para o "Fazemos Qualquer Negócio" haviam triplicado, era bem capaz que o loiro estivesse recebendo alguns e logo retornaria para incumbir Fujimori e Hashiba de dezenas de tarefas. Conveniente como ele raramente as realizava.

Os dois amigos mantinham-se em silêncio, sentados no gramado enquanto almoçavam. Então Sora finalmente iniciou um assunto.

- Fujimori...

- O quê?

- Eu ainda não tive oportunidade de falar com você sobre o Kuma-kun... não sabia que haviam dado ele para você em meu nome mas...

- Que besteira. Eu sabia que você jamais faria algo assim! - resmungou Sunao.

Sora apenas desviou o olhar do amigo. Achava que entendia os motivos de Sunao para ficar bravo a respeito daquilo. De qualquer forma, o presente lhe dera uma idéia um pouco inesperada para partir dele, mas que no fim das contas acabara realizando.

- Mas então... isso me fez lembrar de quando você consertou o Toshizou para mim e eu resolvi retribuir, mesmo depois de tanto tempo. - coçou a cabeça, envergonhado com o olhar agora insistente de Fujimori. - Espero que... você goste.

Entregou um pequeno pacotinho prateado com desenhos de corações para Sunao, que ainda hesitou antes de aceitar. Aquilo era muito inesperado para partir de Hashiba e ele não pôde deixar de ser seduzido pelo gesto. Corou levemente e a contragosto enquanto recebia o presente.

- Obrigado, Hashiba. - disse num fio de voz.

Assim que ele guardou o pacote no bolso, o sinal tocou e ambos guardaram as marmitas, logo rumando para a aula.

oOo

Foi quando retornavam do colégio que Matsuri deu a grande notícia.

- Sabem aquelas fontes termais do amigo do Minato-sensei que fomos da última vez?

Sora e Sunao assentiram.

- O Nanami nos convidou para irmos lá com eles neste fim-de-semana.

- Maravilhoso! - exclamou Sora, sem conter sua alegria com a notícia.

Sunao também pareceu gostar da idéia, mas apenas comentou:

- Vamos tomar cuidado com aquele "banho misterioso".

Matsuri riu e olhou para Sora, cujos olhos ainda brilhavam pela novidade.

- Cuidado com o que vai desejar dessa vez, ne Sora?

- Claro! - disse ele convicto. - Aquele Chris pode não estar lá dessa vez para nos salvar.

Os três acenaram com a cabeça, em concordância.

Um fim-de-semana naquelas fontes termais seria mais do que perfeito para aliviar as tensões da semana. E Sora só esperava que eles não tivessem de trabalhar lá de novo, enquanto Matsuri e Sunao duvidavam que a kanririn³ fosse sequer cogitar contratá-los.

O final da tarde foi repleto de ansiedade e preparativos para a viagem. Já era bem tarde quando Sora e Sunao terminaram de arrumar suas bagagens e tão logo o fizeram, Sora se preparou para dormir. O dia fora um tanto exaustivo e ele mal podia esperar pelo dia seguinte. Desejou um "boa-noite" bocejado para Fujimori e pareceu adormecer assim que sua cabeça tocou o travesseiro.

Sunao já estava prestes a se deitar também quando se lembrou do presente que até então, ficara esquecido dentro do bolso de seu uniforme. Lançou um olhar para Sora, certificando-se de que ele dormia mesmo e pegou o pacote prateado, sentindo-se cheio de expectativa por saber o que havia ali.

Sentou-se na beira da cama e finalmente abriu o embrulho, hesitando um momento antes de pegar o presente. Quando o fez, não pôde conter um sorriso ao ver o delicado chaveirinho de celular em suas mãos. O cordão que prendia ao aparelho era rosa da cor de seus cabelos e na ponta dele havia uma estrelinha, que piscava várias cores quando seus sensores respondiam aos sinais do celular. Além disso, o chaveiro também tocava um trecho de uma música que ele e Sora costumavam adorar quando crianças. Como Hashiba podia ter feito algo tão especial como comprar algo assim para ele? Ainda encantado, prendeu o acessório ao aparelho, que se encontrava em cima da cabeceira da cama e se levantou, postando-se ao lado da cama de Sora.

- Obrigado, Kuu-chan. - sussurrou, com um sorriso e conteve a vontade que teve de beijar Sora.

oOo

Era cedo quando todos se encontraram em frente ao prédio onde Nanami e Shinichirou viviam. Os mais jovens pareciam extremamente animados com a viagem próxima e apenas Minato aparentava estar um pouco mal-humorado, mas aquele tipo de expressão carrancuda dele já era tão comum quando estava na escola que ninguém pareceu dar importância.

Nanami entregou uma cesta de pique-nique para os garotos repleta de comidas feitas por ele, o que deixou Sora ainda mais contente. Depois de muita bagunça e falação, adentraram a Topic. A única diferença em relação a última vez que eles haviam visitado aquelas fontes termais era que Soushi não os estava acompanhando – para a alegria e alívio de Shinichirou -, assim como Ayano, Kanou e os chibis. Sendo assim, a viagem foi mais calma e quando chegaram no local, todos estavam tranqüilos e de bom humor.

A kanririn os recepcionou amigavelmente, acompanhada por seu exército de ajudantes. Apesar da calorosa recepção, não passou despercebido a Sunao e Matsuri o olhar raivoso que ela lançou para eles e Sora – que não se deu conta dele. Pelo visto ela tinha uma ótima memória e não se esquecera do prejuízo que o trio havia causado ao trabalhar lá. Uma pena para Matsuri, que estava sempre aberto a negociações para possíveis contratações do "Fazemos Qualquer Negócio".

Logo eles foram levados até seus aposentos, onde guardaram as bagagens e descansaram um pouco, enquanto decidiam o que fariam primeiro.

- Um banho seria ótimo! - disse Sora, se espreguiçando. - Essa viagem me deixou cansado.

- Talvez devêssemos ir logo, antes que só reste _aquela_ fonte. - disse Sunao, já separando uma toalha.

- Certo! - exclamou Matsuri contente. - Vão lá e divirtam-se pombinhos!

Sora e Sunao voltaram-se para o loiro imediatamente, encarando-o.

- Ma-tsu-ri!!

- Não sejam tão sem senso de humor! - apaziguou ele, empurrando-os amigavelmente pelos ombros para a saída do quarto. - Por que vocês não aproveitam o belo dia para se divertirem? Eu irei em busca de alguns trabalhos por aqui enquanto isso... não precisam me olhar com essa cara! Andem, aproveitem! Bye bye!

Num instante, ele já havia expulsado os amigos com suas respectivas toalhas e fechado a porta, com um sorriso cúmplice para si mesmo.

oOo

- Aquele Matsuri! Não me espantará nada se logo ele nos encher de trabalhos! - resmungou Sora, soltando um suspiro.

Estavam num dos banhos principais, que tinha cobertura. Era bem calmo e à exceção deles, estava vazio.

- Ne Hashiba...

- O quê? - perguntou, com ar despreocupado, enquanto fitava o teto.

- Obrigado pelo... pelo presente.

Sunao quase teve certeza de ver o rosto do amigo enrubescer.

- Não foi nada... - replicou, com aquele tom de voz mais sério que era raro nele.

Ficaram algum tempo calados, cada um com seus pensamentos.

- Sabe, Fujimori... nesses últimos dias eu andei pensando e a verdade é que eu... eu gos--

- Ora, mas vocês estão aqui? Por que não vão procurar outro lugar para...

E lá estava Minato com uma toalha azul na cintura e pose de carrasco. Nanami vinha logo atrás.

- Shinichirou! - repreendeu Nanami.

- Não queremos atrapalhar. - disse Sunao, se levantando e saindo da fonte. - Vamos, Hashiba!

- Ahn? - Sora ainda estava dentro da água, perdido. - Hm... ok.

Num instante eles haviam deixado os mais velhos a sós.

- Simples, não? - disse Shinichirou, com um sorriso, já se adiantando para tirar a toalha que envolvia o corpo delicado de Nanami.

- Francamente... não era necessário expulsá-los! - replicou, mas com um risinho.

- Ah sim, era sim. - envolveu o amado num abraço. - Isso é particular.

- Shinichirou...

O leve apelo flutuou no ar, um suspiro que logo se perdeu na brisa.

oOo

Sora se espreguiçou e terminou de arrumar o futon do jeito que queria, já preparando-se para se enfiar dentro dele. Estava com sono e queria acordar cedo no dia seguinte para aproveitar o último dia na hospedaria.

Já deitado, lançou um olhar para Sunao, que estava sentado em um canto do quarto, concentrado em alguma coisa. Provavelmente, concentrado nos próprios pensamentos. Matsuri ia dormir em outro quarto e aquilo parecia ter sido perfeitamente arranjado.

- Boa noite, Fujimori! - disse e recebeu um olhar significativo em resposta.

Tão logo ele adormeceu, Sunao se aproximou e ajoelhou ao lado dele. Sorriu e inclinou-se, sussurrando no ouvido do amigo:

- Desperte, Yoru.

A entonação da voz fazia notar que aquele sem dúvidas era Ran.

oOo

A própria atmosfera daquela fonte misteriosa parecia sobrenatural. O som da água ao mais leve movimento soava diferente.

E a presença dos amantes dava o toque final à cena.

- Ah... Yo-Yoru...

O estremecimento vinha imediatamente, ao passo que as mãos desenhavam cada curva do corpo de Ran. O rosto dócil estava tão corado quanto possível e os lábios úmidos e entreabertos eram um irresistível convite.

- Gosto quando você geme meu nome, Ran. - um toque mais íntimo e o gemido em resposta que satisfez Yoru. - Gosto muito...

Um beijo voraz acompanhou o momento mais esperado pelos dois. E ainda abraçados, entrelaçaram as mãos.

- Vamos tentar agora?

Yoru assentiu. Sua adorada orquídea recostou a cabeça em seu peito, antes de proferir as palavras.

- Eu quero ter um corpo só meu! - disseram juntos.

O pedido ecoou no ar e a névoa pairou por um breve instante, cegando-os.

Quando Sora e Sunao acordaram no dia seguinte, não sabiam se o pedido havia sido atendido.

oOo

3) _Kanririn_ é a pessoa que gerencia as fontes termais. No caso de Sukisyo me referi a ele como "ela" (acho que ele ia preferir assim). Quem assistiu ao ova, sabe que nem tudo é o que parece... (nota enigmática essa)

4) Referência ao nome _Ran_, que em japonês significa "orquídea".

N/A: Gostaria de agradecer as reviews da Mandaa, Ana, Yue-chan e Tsubame já que não posso fazê-lo através do fanfiction! E agradeço os elogios sobre a forma que estou caracterizando os personagens! Se eu der algum deslize, me avisem ;) Peço desculpas pela demora na atualização, estou sem tempo devido a escola e curso, mas estou fazendo o meu melhor okay? Por favor, sejam bonzinhos e não puxem minhas orelhas! Beijos e um muito obrigado enorme/o/


	6. Réplicas?

**Capítulo VI: _"Réplicas?!"_**

****O fim-de-semana havia sido maravilhoso e infelizmente, parecera durar muito pouco. Mesmo assim, todos aproveitaram ao máximo o conforto e a diversão das fontes termais e retornaram sentindo-se revitalizados.

A segunda-feira chegou com rapidez. Era hora de a rotina voltar ao normal.

- Hashiba... acorde, Hashiba! - Sunao sacudia o amigo de leve, mas tudo o que conseguia eram alguns resmungos desconexos. - Vamos, Hashiba!

- Hm... é domingo, me deixe dormir só mais um pouquinho, Nao.

Como se houvesse tomado um choque ao ouvir o apelido ser murmurado pelo amigo, Sunao se afastou e sem olhar para Sora, replicou:

- Não é domingo, é segunda e se você não se levantar logo vai se atrasar para a aula.

- Eh?! - Sora levantou-se de um salto. - Já é segunda-feira?

Vendo Sunao já vestido com o uniforme do colégio, ele correu para pegar o seu próprio e vestiu-o apressadamente. Fujimori já estava prestes a sair sem esperá-lo quando ele pegou os materiais e ambos saíram do dormitório juntos.

- Eu acho que esqueci de pegar meu outro uniforme na lavanderia. - comentou Sora, no meio do caminho.

- Ou será que você guardou-o junto com as roupas de banho?

Era comum que Hashiba não fosse mestre no quesito organização. Ele deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Talvez, ne?

Sunao apenas balançou a cabeça e eles continuaram caminhando em silêncio. Matsuri já havia se adiantado pois precisava resolver umas coisas antes da aula. Nos últimos dias ele parecia tão ocupado que mal tinha tempo para estar junto dos amigos. Quem sabe estivesse os evitando deliberadamente.

- Será que eles conseguiram realizar o pedido deles? - perguntou Sora, como se não dirigisse a questão a ninguém.

Sunao deu de ombros e não respondeu.

- Isso seria realmente estranho! - suspirou Sora.

Logo eles já estavam diante dos portões da escola e o assunto foi deixado de lado.

oOo

Ao descerem para o refeitório, Sora e Sunao sentiram alguns olhares estranhos sobre si. Sunao se perguntou se Matsuri andava espalhando que os amigos eram mesmo namorados – já não bastava que todos achassem isso e o loiro ainda ajudava! -, mas não conseguiu entender o que havia de tão esquisito com eles naquele dia.

Encontraram Matsuri já sentado numa das mesas e assim que pegaram suas refeições, dirigiram-se para a mesa onde o amigo estava. Sora estava quase se sentando quando um espalhafatoso Gaku aproximou-se e encarou-o ainda mais estranhamente.

- Como você conseguiu, Sora-senpai?

Hano estava logo atrás e também olhava com uma expressão atípica para Sunao.

- Consegui o quê? - ele olhou para os lados, confuso.

- Chegar aqui tão rápido e... por quê estava usando aquela lente amarela?

- Lente amarela... eh!? - Sora voltou o olhar para Sunao imediatamente. - Poderia ser...

- Então eles... - Sunao estava tão pasmo quanto seu companheiro de quarto.

Largaram as refeições em cima da mesa e saíram em disparada do refeitório, não sem antes Sora perguntar:

- Onde você me viu mesmo, Ichikawa?

- Ahn? É... no segundo andar.

Sora assentiu e ele e Fujimori deixaram o aposento tempestuosamente.

oOo

A reunião inesperada na sala dos professores havia se tornado um verdadeiro debate. Porém, enquanto alguns professores discutiam acaloradamente, Minato apenas observava em silêncio, com ar sinistro. E Nagase, um pouco distante, também estava atento e mudo. Por um breve momento, o olhar de ambos se cruzou mas eles nada disseram.

- Pode ter sido apenas uma brincadeira deles. - apaziguou Umetani-sensei. - Não acho que deveríamos levar isso tão a sério.

- Eu discordo, Umetani-san. - replicou o professor de Educação Física. - E se isso virar moda e todos na escola começarem a invadir outras aulas dizendo que são outras pessoas? O comportamento de Hashiba e Fujimori é imperdoável.

- Uma advertência já deveria ter sido aplicada, até mesmo uma punição. - ajuntou o professor de Japonês.

- Nós não deveríamos tê-los convocado para essa reunião? - perguntou o professor de Música.

Alguns assentiram.

- Acredito que antes de qualquer decisão ser tomada, devemos ouvir o que ambos têm a dizer a respeito. - disse Umetani, em seu tom calmo e compreensivo.

Minato ajeitou o óculos, pigarreou e se levantou. Todos voltaram a atenção para ele.

- Se me permitem, eu resolverei o caso.

- É óbvio que irá protegê-los! - exclamou o professor de Educação Física.

- De maneira alguma. - rebateu Shinichirou e saiu da sala, sem dar margem a qualquer outro comentário.

Ao fechar a porta, ele viu a sombra de um sorriso no rosto de Nagase.

oOo

Parados frente a frente, eram como um reflexo destorcido no espelho. Enquanto Sora e Sunao compartilhavam expressões de incredulidade, os dois a sua frente sustentavam um sorriso debochado. Não eram mais duas unidades. Eram quatro partes.

- Yoru?

- Ran?

Chamaram os nomes de seus ex _alter-egos_, como se isso fosse fazê-los desvanecer. Mas eles continuaram ali.

- Ei, você pegou meu uniforme! - exclamou Sora, olhando inconformado para sua cópia.

- Ah, isso? - Yoru fez um gesto como se limpasse os ombros. - Foi um empréstimo. Sem problemas, certo Sora? - piscou.

- Isso é... - Sunao começou, parecendo inseguro quanto a própria voz. - é ridículo! Como vocês podem... estar aqui?

- Agora não dependemos mais de vocês e nem vocês de nós. - Ran disse, se pendurando no pescoço do namorado. - É perfeito, ne Yoru?

Shinichirou chegou no local nesse exato momento. Embora esperasse por algo daquele tipo, também se surpreendeu ao ver os quatro reunidos, cada qual com seu corpo. Juntos ali, no andar mais vazio do prédio, onde Sora sofrera aquele acidente.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Nii-chan! - Sora olhou para ele, surpreso.

Levou algum tempo até que conseguissem explicar e fazer Minato acreditar que tudo aquilo se dera através do banho misterioso das fontes termais que haviam visitado.

- Mas isso é ridículo! - ele encostou-se na parede e ajeitou os óculos, com um suspiro. - Bem, vamos colocar uma ordem nisso. Yoru, Ran, vocês não poderão freqüentar essa escola.

Ia acrescentar: "e no fim de semana daremos um jeito na situação.", mas achou por bem não deixar ninguém de sobreaviso.

- E nem roubar meu uniforme! - ajuntou Sora.

Ran ia protestar mas Yoru o impediu e deu de ombros.

- Isso realmente não é importante.

- Mas Yoru...

- Vamos, Ran. - puxou-o pela mão.

Minato, Sora e Sunao ficaram observando o casal desaparecer ao dobrarem nas escadas.

- Vocês voltem para suas salas. Resolveremos as coisas depois.

- Hm! - eles assentiram com a cabeça e saíram rapidamente.

"Só faltava essa...", pensou Shinichirou, com um meneio.

oOo

- E nós quem levamos o castigo! Isso é ridículo! - Sunao reclamava, no caminho de volta ao dormitório.

Já estava entardecendo e eles há pouco haviam saído do colégio, onde haviam sido punidos por "invadir a sala que não era de suas turmas e caçoar o professor, fingindo serem outras pessoas" e tiveram de realizar a limpeza de todas as classes da série deles.

- A culpa é toda daquele Yoru! - completou Sunao, olhando feio para Sora.

- Ahn?! E você olha assim para mim? Eu não tenho nada a ver com o que o Yoru faz... - replicou Hashiba com um muxoxo.

- Idiota! Se você não houvesse _criado _o Yoru, nada disso teria acontecido!

- E quanto ao Ran? Eu não obriguei você a criá-lo, Fujimori!

Sunao cruzou os braços e virou o rosto, demonstrando que não queria conversa com o amigo. Sora deu de ombros, sem entender porquê ainda agora Fujimori sempre descontava toda e qualquer raiva nele.

Quando chegaram no dormitório, não estavam esperando encontrar Ran e Yoru. Mas ao abrirem a porta do quarto, seus olhares já se depararam com a dupla.

- Vocês ainda invadindo nosso quarto! - exclamou Sora.

- Esse agora é nosso quarto também! - replicou Ran, com ar de pouco caso.

O casal estava deitado na cama de Sunao e não era difícil advinhar o que andavam fazendo durante a tarde. Fujimori corou ao constatar que andavam fazendo _aquilo _em sua cama.

- E essa agora é nossa cama. - Ran sorriu, a mão apoiada sobre o peito nu de Yoru.

A frase tomou Sunao de surpresa. Sora logo riu da cara dele.

- Ha, tome essa, Fujimori! - disse e riu mais.

Irritado, Sunao encaminhou-se em passos rápidos para a cama de Sora, onde se sentou. Jogou Toshizou no chão.

- Então essa cama será minha. Você durma no chão se quiser, Hashiba.

Ele já havia se adiantado para "salvar" o bichinho de pelúcia e tendo-o seguro nos braços, olhou para Sunao, sem saber o que responder. Quem ri por último ri melhor, era o que a expressão de Fujimori dizia. Vencido, Sora entrou no banheiro e quando saiu de lá havia trocado o uniforme escolar por uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta. Acenou para os três dizendo que ia dar uma volta.

- Espere, eu vou com você! - disse Ran surpreendendo a todos e saltando da cama num instante, logo vestindo uma blusa.

Sora deu de ombros e seguiu com a réplica perfeita de Sunao ao seu lado.

Quando a porta foi fechada, Sunao deu de ombros e disse para si mesmo que não estava nem aí. Se ele houvesse dito isso em voz alta, não teria convencido um Yoru que o observava atentamente e com um meio sorriso.

oOo


	7. Ciúmes

**Capítulo VII: _"Ciúmes"_**

****Eles ficaram sentados em um banco enquanto tomavam sorvete e ninguém teria arriscado dizer que não se tratavam de Sora e Sunao. Ainda que os olhos do último fossem mais brilhantes e escuros e que ele parecesse mais sorridente do que Fujimori costumava ser, não havia muita diferença que as pessoas notassem.

Mas para Sora, aquele ao seu lado era bem diferente de Sunao, não importava qual fosse sua aparência ou o corpo que ele habitasse.

- Você pode dizer para mim, sabe Sora. É só fingir que eu sou ele e se você tentar me beijar, eu não vou te bater depois ou te chamar de idiota. O Nao não sabe lidar com essas coisas, mas eu sei bem. - Ran sorriu e deu uma lambida no sorvete, movendo-se sutilmente no banco para mais próximo de Sora.

Sora estava completamente corado, tanto que seu rosto parecia pegar fogo.

- Quêêê?

Ele deu um salto no banco, para longe de Ran. Mesmo que este parecesse Sunao ele não iria tentar beijá-lo, como não faria com o próprio Sunao. Além do mais, Sunao era só seu amigo e...

- Você está falando isso para mim mas e quanto ao Yoru? - ele voltou o olhar para Ran, sério. - Ele não ficaria chateado com isso?

Naquele momento, pela primeira vez Ran achou-o encantador. A verdade é que para ele Sora era uma versão insossa de Yoru, mesmo que aquele corpo houvesse pertencido ao seu amado também, sem ele ali não possuía grandes atrativos. Sunao tinha razão em achar Hashiba um verdadeiro tonto, mas mostrando-se preocupado com os sentimentos de Yoru ele realmente seduziu Ran.

Ran deu de ombros, mais uma vez voltando a atenção para seu sorvete. Ficava pensando se teria algum sucesso.

- Ele não precisa saber. - disse por fim. - Além do que, seria só uma vez. Ou você vai criar coragem e dizer o que sente para o Nao?

Dessa vez, Sora só faltou cair do banco. Até sair com um fantasma pareceu menos assustador do que as palavras que ele acabara de ouvir. Passado o momento de absoluta surpresa, porém, ele baixou o olhar para o próprio colo. Já acabara seu sorvete, enquanto seu espevitado acompanhante ainda se deliciava com o seu.

- Eu acho que ele nem... - fez uma longa pausa. - sente a mesma coisa afinal. Acho que eu sou mesmo um tonto, então é melhor eu não dizer nada para o Fujimori.

Realmente, Sora conseguia ser encantador e Ran teria se apaixonado se seu coração já não pertencesse a Yoru.

- Idiota! - disse e a despeito da voz melosa, soara exatamente como Sunao. - Você não vai ter certeza se não disser a ele!

Ran levantou-se do banco e puxou Hashiba pela mão.

- Vamos! Meu sorvete está acabando e agora eu quero algodão doce!

- Eh?! Sem chances! Peça ao Yoru para ficar pagando as coisas para você! - reclamou.

- Anda logo, Sora! - Ran replicou manhosamente enquanto o arrastava pela mão.

Seria ideal manter Sora mais algumas horas longe de Sunao.

oOo

De tão compenetrado que estava enquanto olhava pela janela, tentando convencer-se de que não dava a mínima ao fato de que aquele pervertido do Ran saíra junto de Sora, Sunao mal notou a aproximação de Yoru. Quando o fez, este já estava perto o bastante para ser perigoso. Sunao sentiu a respiração quente em contato com seu pescoço e afastou-se assustado.

- Yoru! O que está fazendo?!

Um brilho malicioso revelava-se nos peculiares olhos de cores diferentes e Yoru deu um sorriso ousado. Para Fujimori, ele era uma versão extremamente tarada de Sora e isso não era lá muito interessante. Melhor idiota e inofensivo do que pervertido e perigoso.

- Enfim, sós. - a voz máscula proferiu as palavras no mesmo tom do ronronar de um gato. - Acho que temos o resto da tarde, Nao. Por que não desconta suas tensões sexuais comigo? Eu posso lhe satisfazer de um jeito que o Sora seria incapaz.

Ele aproximou-se de maneira felina, mas Fujimori estava ultrajado demais para temer.

- Tensões sexuais?! Seu pervertido! Eu não tenho esse tipo... de coisa.

Sunao estendeu o braço para bater em Yoru mas este segurou-o e puxou-o para perto, quase colando os corpos. Seus rostos estavam a poucos centímetros de distância e tudo que Sunao pôde fazer foi virar o seu para o lado, como se assim pudesse evitar de ser beijado. Tentou desvencilhar-se da mão que segurava seu pulso com força, mas logo tinha os dois braços firmemente presos. Num movimento rápido e inesperado, Yoru deitou-o e cobriu-o com o próprio corpo, se deliciando com aquela diversão. Até onde ele pudesse evitar, não faria nada demais com Sunao ou Ran o mataria. Mas não custava tirar um certo proveito da situação.

- Hm... aquele Sora não sabe o que está perdendo. - murmurou e deslizou os lábios pela face de Sunao, que se debatia, sem forças suficiente para afastá-lo. - Não precisa protestar. Pense que está fazendo isso com ele... somos quase a mesma pessoa, você sabe.

- Me solta, Yoru! - gemeu Sunao e foi em parte um apelo verdadeiro e ao mesmo tempo, o resultado da reação que já se mostrava em seu corpo. O toque suave da boca de Yoru e a pressão de seu corpo sobre ele eram difíceis de serem ignoradas.

- Eu sei que você se faz de difícil, Nao. E diferente do Sora, eu percebo isso. Mas tudo bem, você pode fingir que não quer, certo?

Sunao sentiu a língua deslizar devagar por seu pescoço, deixando um rastro úmido e ele não conteve um suspiro, ao mesmo tempo que corava mais fortemente.

Não havia Ran para despertar, aquele que o tocava não era o seu Kuu-chan e... Ran quem estava sabe se lá onde com Sora. Aquilo estava errado!

Yoru foi afastado com um empurrão e sorriu. Melhor ser evitado ou ele não poderia se conter. Não com o reflexo de Ran sendo tão sensual ao recusá-lo. Ambos arfavam ao se afastarem e Sunao tremia levemente. Foi então que a porta se abriu e Ran apareceu ali, com um urso de pelúcia enorme nos braços e Sora logo atrás, com ar exausto.

Tão logo os olhos de Sunao pousaram no bichinho de pelúcia, ele se levantou da cama e passou pelos dois que acabavam de chegar, em passos rápidos e duros. Antes de desaparecer na porta do outro lado, disse irritado para Sora:

- Você pode ficar com a sua cama!

E Hashiba simplesmente não pôde entender o que estava acontecendo ou mesmo saber como poderia confessar o que sentia se o amigo agia daquele jeito. Ran já se aproximara de Yoru e diante de toda a cena, ambos sorriram.

oOo

Por alguns minutos, Matsuri só observou o amigo em silêncio, ainda que um sorriso insinuante se desenhasse em seu rosto. E então, quando Sunao finalmente se enfiou dentro do futon, ele resolveu falar.

- Dois Soras e agora você não sabe qual escolher? - perguntou com um risinho.

- Não são dois Soras! Um deles é _Yoru _e... - deu-se conta do que o loiro quisera dizer. - Matsuri-chan! - sibilou, com ar raivoso.

- Estou brincando! - fez sinal para que o amigo se acalmasse. - Mas você não deveria dar moleza, Nao-kun. Já pensou como seria perder o Sora para sua própria réplica? Bem... - ele pulou para debaixo do edredom em sua cama e sem dar chance para resposta, completou. - boa noite!

- ... Boa noite. - murmurou Sunao de volta, enquanto via a luz ser apagada e se agarrava a uma almofada que Matsuri lhe emprestara.

Perder Sora para Ran. Como se isso fizesse alguma diferença. Isso é, Sora não era _dele_ e portanto, não havia como perdê-lo. E mesmo que houvesse, ele não estava nem aí. Ran que fizesse ótimo proveito!

Rolou para um lado e para o outro no futon, quase rolando pelo chão do quarto. Também não se importava que Ran houvesse retornado com Sora trazendo aquele ursinho de pelúcia gigante e com uma expressão de felicidade. Não se importava que eles houvessem se divertido juntos. Não estava nem aí mesmo!, pensou, apertando a almofada com bastante força.

Logo a respiração tranqüila de Matsuri ecoava pelo quarto e Sunao sentiu-se idiota por ainda estar acordado. Não tinha de pensar naquelas coisas, não tinha de lembrar o quanto Hashiba era idiota! Devia dormir, era só o que devia fazer. Fechou os olhos e esperou que o sono viesse.

Mas não veio. E sem poder se controlar, levantou-se e saiu silenciosamente do quarto. Ao deparar-se com a porta do seu quarto, hesitou por um breve momento e então se aproximou, abrindo-a cautelosamente. E quando olhou para dentro, o que viu acalmou seu coração.

Em sua cama, estavam Yoru e Ran dormindo abraçados e não havia dúvida de que se tratavam dos dois. E Hashiba estava na cama dele, também em um sono profundo, agarrado com Toshizou. O urso de pelúcia de Ran estava esquecido em um canto do quarto e mais uma vez, ele estava preocupado com nada além de Yoru.

Com um sorriso, Fujimori voltou a fechar a porta devagar e voltou ao quarto de Matsuri, onde rapidamente adormeceu.

oOo

N/A: Notinha rápida só para me desculpar mais uma vez pela demora. u.u Como acho que já disse antes, a escola e o curso estão tomando muito do meu tempo, especialmente agora que estou em época de provas. Num raro momento de tempo livre eu consegui escrever esse capítulo e a princípio pretendia estendê-lo mais, mas vieram outras idéias e resolvi fechá-lo assim (afinal eu havia gostado do resultado e era uma maneira de não atrasar mais na atualização). Espero que não se importem por ter ficado um pouco curtinho! nn Muito obrigada pelas reviews, pelo apoio e especialmente por não terem desistido da fic ainda! (risos) Estou dando meu melhor para que ela continue legal de se ler e qualquer sugestão é sempre bem vinda! nn Hm... parece que essa "notinha" não ficou tão rápida assim hehe... Mas é só! Kisus e novamente, muito obrigada gente! ;)


	8. White Day

**Capítulo VIII: _"White Day"_**

****O dia não parecia diferente dos demais, não levando-se em conta o fato de que Fujimori dormira no quarto de Matsuri e de que havia uma dupla enroscada por debaixo dos lençóis no quarto de Sora e Sunao, dormindo serenamente. Não era aniversário de ninguém, não era Natal e nem data de algum festival.

Então por quê Matsuri estava tão entusiasmado?

- Oras, como vocês podem esquecer? Hoje é... - ele girou e os cabelos esvoaçaram ao seu redor. Agindo como se discursasse para uma imensa platéia, ele continuou: - o dia em que teremos tantos pedidos quanto no _Valentine's day_! Todas aquelas almas apaixonadas irão desejar retribuir os deliciosos chocolates recheados de amor que receberam e é para isso que o "Fazemos Qualquer Negócio" estará lá! Hoje é... o _White Day_!!

Os dois amigos abaixaram a cabeça e suspiraram. Tantos pedidos quanto no _Valentine's day_?Se eles sobrevivessem dessa vez, já seria uma grande coisa. Não bastava tudo o que andava acontecendo e ainda existia aquela data para atrapalhar!

- Vamos, não façam essas caras! Pensem em quantos casais felizes vocês ajudam a formar! - Matsuri passou o braço em torno dos ombros de ambos. - Talvez vocês devessem seguir o exemplo, ne?

Eles apenas lançaram um olhar irritado em resposta e Matsuri riu.

oOo

Com o ar carrancudo de sempre, Minato cruzou os braços e encarou-os por trás dos óculos, parado na porta da enfermaria. Nanami dava um sorriso tímido e ao mesmo tempo, divertido com a situação.

- Nanami-chan, vamos lá, nós já sabemos que você ama o nii-chan e por isso para nós será um prazer entregar seu presente a ele. - dizia Sora, ainda sem haver notado a presença do professor.

Sunao cutucou-o com o cotovelo.

- Ei, Hashiba! - sussurrou, em tom de aviso.

- Ne, Nanami-chan? - insistiu, ignorando Fujimori.

- Mas vocês com essa palhaçada de novo?

A voz de Shinichirou trovejou e Sora deu um pulo para trás como se um raio houvesse caído entre ele e Nanami.

- Isso... é... - começou a sair de fininho e Sunao já ia acompanhando-o. - Então... até...

- Esperem! - ordenou Minato, segurando-os pelas túnicas brancas recém-tiradas do fundo do baú por Matsuri. As perucas coloridas também eram as mesmas que haviam usado no _Valentine's Day_. Os anjos do amor já eram famosos na escola e eles estavam recebendo mais pedidos do que poderiam imaginar. - Não acham que deveriam estar se preocupando com... aqueles dois?

Nanami pareceu ficar sério no mesmo instante e Sunao lançou um olhar preocupado ao professor.

- Yoru e Ran, você quer dizer?

Minato assentiu.

- Eles não estão sendo realmente problema! - disse Sora, coçando a nuca. - Só deixaram o Fujimori sem ter onde dormir, mas fora a isso está tudo bem, eles nem mesmo vieram à escola de novo.

- Está tudo bem?! - explodiu Sunao. - E quanto a tê-los se agarrando vinte e quatro horas por dia? E aquele Yoru... - corou, lembrando de como fora assediado.

- Não importa como eles conseguiram se tornar... ahm, outras pessoas, eles não poderão continuar. - disse Nanami, sábia e seriamente. - Mas podemos falar sobre isso depois, não é?

Ele sorriu e pegou um pequeno embrulho que guardava no bolso do avental. Era verde com uma fitinha laranja.

- Vocês podem entregar este para o Shinichirou depois. - sorriu, entregando o presente para Sora. - E você, finja que não está vendo, certo? - piscou para o noivo.

Shinichirou balançou a cabeça, em reprovação.

- Ora, e você ainda contribui com essa bobagem, Nanami! - lançou um falso olhar irritado e girou nos calcanhares, saindo sala a fora.

Sora guardou o presente e olhou para o amigo.

- Então... vamos, Fujimori! Ainda temos várias entregas a fazer, ne?

- Sim... - concordou Sunao, desanimado e já cansado da tarefa, e o seguiu para fora da enfermaria.

Nanami ainda ficou observando-os saírem, imaginando como fariam para que as coisas voltassem ao normal.

oOo

A dupla de cupidos passava pelo laboratório para mais uma entrega quando foram puxados para dentro da sala e se depararam com ameaçadores e conhecidos olhos por trás de óculos. Que tipo de abordagem era aquela? A porta havia sido fechada com força e não havia mais ninguém ali além dos três. Sora e Sunao engoliram seco.

Certificando-se de que ninguém vira o que se sucedera, o professor soltou-os. Imediatamente pareceu esconder algo no bolso do avental branco e os dois amigos deram passos involuntários para trás.

- Vocês poderiam... - ele começou, sem olhar a dupla diretamente e parecendo um tanto sem graça. - Entregar isso...

Os dois observaram curiosos que ele na verdade tirava algo do bolso e parecia um presente. Sim! Era mesmo um presente! Sunao recebeu o delicado embrulho das mãos hesitantes do professor, contendo um sorriso por puro medo. Ainda conservava um certo receio com relação a ele.

- ... ao Gaku. - completou, parecendo arrependido por tal atitude. Se sentia um colegial estúpido e isso transparecia.

- Claro! - Sunao assentiu com um sorriso e guardou o presente. - Vamos, Hashiba!

Fujimori puxou o amigo para fora da sala, não querendo deixar Nagase mais embaraçado do que ele estava. A situação fora um tanto surpreendente e Sunao desejava muito poder rir. Ao fechar a porta atrás de si, não conteve um risinho.

- Eu nunca pensei que veria isso! - riu de novo.

Sora parecia genuinamente espantado.

- As pessoas realmente levam essas datas a sério, não? - perguntou, num tom tão cheio de pasmo que Sunao só conseguiu rir ainda mais.

oOo

Ao fim do dia, centenas de entregas haviam sido realizadas e casais felizes e apaixonados eram vistos por todo canto, andando de mãos dadas e trocando confidências. Muitos agradeciam aos cupidos pelo trabalho e eles retribuíam com um aceno cansado. Matsuri estava radiante por mais um trabalho bem sucedido e foi com esse espírito que acompanhou os dois amigos de volta ao dormitório.

- Vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho! - cumprimentou o loiro com um sorriso amplo e tirou um embrulho cor-de-rosa e bem decorado. - Esse daqui vocês devem entregar ao Ran. - viu a expressão confusa dos amigos e completou: - O Yoru fez o pedido essa manhã.

Sora pegou o presente e Sunao continuou calado, com ar de quem pensava em várias coisas. Matsuri acenou e abriu a porta de seu quarto.

- Então... até mais! Ah! Se precisar, Nao-kun, pode dormir aqui de novo tá? Mas... - olhou para Sora. - na verdade eu acho que vocês deveriam seguir o exemplo das suas réplicas.

Riu e adentrou o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si antes que pudesse receber qualquer resposta.

- Aquele Matsuri! - sibilou Sunao, com os punhos fechados. - E você não fique me olhando que nem um tonto, Hashiba!

- Quê? Eu não... - mas antes que ele formulasse qualquer resposta, Sunao já havia adentrado o próprio quarto.

E se deparado com um aposento surpreendentemente vazio.

- Onde será que aqueles dois foram? - perguntou Sora, também notando o cômodo vazio.

- Talvez tenham saído para comemorar o _White Day_. - replicou Sunao, dando de ombros, enquanto procurava algo numa gaveta. - Ei... Hashiba.

- Hm? - o outro estava deitado de braços abertos em sua cama, mas ergueu-se diante do chamado.

- Isso daqui... é para você. - se aproximou e entregou uma caixinha retangular embalada com papel azul laminado cheio de listras prateadas, sem encarar Sora diretamente. - Não tem nada a ver com essa data, é só... em retribuição ao que você me deu.

Surpreso, Sora aceitou o presente.

- Obrigado, Fujimori. - disse e os dois ficaram calados, num silêncio um pouco incômodo.

Sunao já estava prestes a se afastar, sentindo o rosto esquentar diante do olhar de Sora sobre si quando este o segurou pela mão, quase como se não se desse conta de que o fazia.

- Fujimori... eu posso...

Ele começou o pedido mas sabendo que não conseguiria completá-lo, apenas se inclinou de forma sutil. O coração de Sunao estava quase saltando pela boca e ele jurava que ambos conseguiam ouvir as batidas frenéticas ecoarem pelo quarto silencioso. Seu rosto agora estava da cor de um tomate e uma parte dele dizia para se afastar, mas seu corpo não se movia. Sora segurava-o pelas duas mãos e a proximidade de seus lábios já podia ser sentida como o delicado roçar do vento.

- Ha-shi...

Ouviram um clique e perceberam que a porta acabara de ser aberta.

- Parece que acabamos de estragar algo, Yoru!

Ouviram o risinho que se seguiu e afastaram-se imediatamente, corados.

- Puxa, me desculpem. Acho que deveria ter ficado mais um tempo fora com o Ran. - disse Yoru, enquanto despia o casaco de Sora que estava vestindo.

Ran já se sentara na cama de Sunao, com um novo bichinho de pelúcia nos braços. Sunao pegou o presente que Sora deixara em cima da escrivaninha e entregou à sua cópia.

- Isso daqui é do Yoru para você. - disse, visivelmente a contragosto.

- Obrigado! - replicou Ran com um sorriso, o que tornava mais engraçado, se não estranho, observá-los. Eram quase idênticos, feito gêmeos univitelinos e sem dúvidas um reflexo divertido, enquanto um olhava com expressão irritada e o outro, contente.

Em seguida, Ran pulou nos braços de Yoru e deu-lhe um beijo estalado.

- Obrigado, Yoru!

Sunao continuou parado em pé, observando e não evitou de pensar que por um instante, quase ganhara um beijo no _White Day_.

oOo

Nanami fechou o livro e colocou-o sobre a pequena cômoda ao lado da cama. Antes de apagar a luz, olhou para Shinichirou e constatou que este ainda não dormia.

- Shinichirou...

- Hm?

- Você já sabe o que vai fazer? - encarou o noivo seriamente.

- Não com muita certeza. Mas neste fim-de-semana resolveremos as coisas, eu espero.

Nanami assentiu e recebendo um beijo delicado de boa noite, sorriu e apagou as luzes. Logo estava acomodado e protegido nos braços de Minato e pronto para uma noite tranqüila, deixando as preocupações com os garotos de lado.

oOo

**N/A:**_ Antes de qualquer coisa, obrigada pelas reviews! Eu não me canso de agradecer e quero que saibam que seus comentários me deixam sempre muito lisonjeada e contente! Geralmente, assim que eu leio algum, já fico empolgada e corro para escrever mais um trechinho da fic (mesmo que eu esteja com o tempo escasso, faço malabarismo com ele XD)! Bem e o mais importante: a "Duplicados!!" já está chegando na reta final. Eu basicamente tenho uma idéia do final, MAS como não quero decepcionar ninguém (e sou um bocado insegura com finais u.u) gostaria de saber o que vocês esperam do final da fic. nn O que esperam que aconteça com o Sora e o Nao, com o Yoru e o Ran e até mesmo com os demais personagens! Levarei tudo o que for dito em conta, para fazer um final que agrade a maioria (nem que para isso eu tenha de reformular o que eu planejava)! Então, por favor... comentem e dêem opiniões, façam seus pedidos! (risos) Kisus e pela milésima vez, MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS e claro, por continuarem lendo a fic ;)! _


	9. Abrindo os corações

**Capítulo IX: **_**"Abrindo os corações"**_

Sunao ficou imediatamente com expressão irritada ao avistar o casal na porta da escola. A maioria dos estudantes já fora embora, mas ainda assim não seria interessante ter de explicar a existência dos dois para quem quer que fosse. Ultimamente, eles vinham evitando situações assim ao máximo e o arranjo parecera adequado a todos. Porém, era de se esperar que Yoru e Ran acabassem por quebrar as regras.

Já estavam bem próximos quando Sora se deu conta dos dois.

- Ahn? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou e quase pareceu exasperado.

- Nós viemos convida-los a um passeio! – disse Ran, com um amplo sorriso e puxou Sora pela mão.

Sunao no mesmo instante passou por eles, em passos firmes.

- Eu recuso o convite, obrigado. – disse sem se voltar, seguindo adiante.

Inesperadamente, sentiu um braço contornar sua cintura e logo em seguida, ouviu a voz bem próxima de seu ouvido:

- Não precisa fazer charme, Hime-sama. Se quiser vir, é pegar ou largar, nós não vamos insistir. Mas eu acho que o Sora ficaria --

- Eh?! Yoru, como você pode ser tão pervertido? Largue o Fujimori! – exclamou Sora, sem pensar no que dizia, apenas chocado pela intimidade de seu _alter-ego _humano com Sunao.

Sunao afastou Yoru com um empurrão e voltou-se para Sora.

- Eu não preciso de ninguém me defendendo, idiota. – viu que Ran estava pendurado no braço de Sora. - E eu vou ao passeio, se é assim.

Com um sorriso satisfeito, Ran soltou Sora e pulou no pescoço de Yoru.

- Ele é todo seu, Nao. – olhou de Sora para Sunao e piscou.

Sora e Sunao coraram ao mesmo tempo. Hashiba ainda ousou esticar a mão para pegar a de Sunao, mas este tirou a sua rapidamente.

- Nós não somos... um casal... como eles. – resmungou de cabeça baixa e seguiu a dupla a sua frente.

- Desculpe. – murmurou Sora e seguiu ao lado do amigo.

oOo

A Torre de Tóquio reluzia ao longe, as luzes brilhando pela cortina noturna dando um toque a mais ao cenário. Num dos andares mais altos, podia contemplar-se a vista inigualável da cidade banhada pela Lua.

- É lindo. – sussurrou Sunao, com o olhar perdido em algum ponto distante.

- É... – concordou Sora no mesmo tom.

No caminho o clima havia melhorado entre os quatro. Até haviam se divertido com os olhares estranhos sobre si, e as expressões que claramente indicavam que as pessoas especulavam se eles eram dois pares de gêmeos. Era a primeira naquela semana em que eles interagiam de verdade e de certa forma, conheciam mais sobre si mesmos. Nada mudava o fato de que eles haviam sido, ou ainda eram, partes de uma mesma unidade.

Aquele andar em que se encontravam era como um refúgio para casais. Praticamente desprovido de iluminação, possuía uma atmosfera aconchegante e romântica. Um pouco afastados, Yoru e Ran desfrutavam do encanto do lugar, enlaçados em um abraço forte. Parecia que mal conseguiam manter os lábios longe. Em meio à escuridão, era impossível para os outros notar o caminho que as mãos ousadas de Yoru faziam, contornando o corpo de Ran enquanto lhe exibia um sorriso malicioso, entre os beijos.

Sora e Sunao mantinham o olhar fixo na bela vista a frente, os carros passando feito flashes lá embaixo, as estrelas se confundindo com as luzes artificiais, acima. Permaneciam em silêncio, perdidos em seus pensamentos.

E ambos se lembravam daquela ocasião, no andar solitário da escola. Não pensavam no que acontecera depois; o ódio, as mágoas, os maus momentos... tudo de ruim ficara para trás. E eles só lembravam daquele momento, o mais belo momento, que ficara gravado e escondido no fundo de seus corações e de suas memórias.

- Ne Fujimo--

- Hashi--

Eles começaram a dizer ao mesmo tempo, ao voltarem-se um para o outro quase sincronizadamente. Pararam. Era como se soubessem que partilhavam os mesmos pensamentos e sentimentos.

Sora não hesitou. Sentia-se exatamente como sentira-se naquela vez. Sabia que era o correto. Na verdade, havia algo a mais agora. Pois ele descobrira e vinha tentando dizer há dias a sua verdade.

Mas naquele momento, palavras quebrariam o encanto. Então ele apenas se aproximou e viu que Sunao não recuaria, ou bateria nele, ou o xingaria. Fujimori esperava que aquilo acontecesse.

E com a bela e noturna Tóquio como plano de fundo, aconteceu. O beijo atrasado que ficara prometido no _White Day _foi recompensado. Sunao deixou que Sora abraçasse e abraçou-o também.

Era ele, seu amado Kuu-chan. E não havia ressentimentos há tanto, apenas o medo de demonstrar os sentimentos. E apenas o fato de Hashiba ser um tonto, mas um tonto que Sunao não conseguia deixar de amar.

Yoru e Ran se afastaram, olharam para os dois e sorriram.

- Conseguimos. – disse Ran com um risinho.

Yoru assentiu, os braços ainda envolvendo a cintura de sua orquídea.

- Vai ficar tudo bem se...

- Uhum. – Yoru beijou o amado no canto da boca. – Vai ficar tudo bem, como antes.

oOo

5) Referência ao episódio 2, em que o Sunao está vestido de princesa e o Yoru o chama de "Hime-sama" (pra quem não sabe, Hime princesa XD).

**Nota:** A descrição da Torre de Tóquio foi baseada no que um amigo meu que morou no Japão me contou... a vista noturna de lá é realmente linda (viu fotos)!

**Agradecimentos: **_Novamente mais uma vez_, obrigada por lerem! E um obrigadão gigante e especial pras adoráveis Tsubame e Amanda, que estão sempre me mandando mensagens fofas e me incentivando! Vocês são umas coisas gutes e apertáveis (distribui abraços)! Desculpem do fundo do coração a demora enoooorme! Eu fiquei um tempo sem pc, um tempo sem net, um tempo sem inspiração, um tempo sem tempo XD e por aí vai. Aproveitei o dia dos namorados pra me inspirar e digitar esse capítulo (que eu fiz na escola outro dia, por sinal). O próximo provavelmente será o último e deve demorar um tantinho pra sair, mas garanto que vai ser bem maior q esse! De qualquer forma, espero que gostem deste ;D ! Beijinhos e brigadeiros! XDDD


	10. União

**Capítulo X: **_**"União"**_

Sonolento, antes que seus reflexos o fizessem afastar bruscamente os braços que o envolviam, ele apenas se aconchegou mais. Afinal de contas, concordara em dividir a cama com Sora, já que Yoru e Ran haviam se apossado da sua. O clima entre os quatro estivera muito mais terno ao retornarem do passeio na noite anterior e talvez por ainda estar de bom humor e ameno, Sunao permaneceu onde estava, sentindo o calor do amigo. Hashiba podia ser tão mais doce quando adormecido, pensou, sentindo-se protegido naquele abraço.

Estava prestes a dormir novamente quando a porta do quarto foi aberta com um estrondo. Antes que pudesse pensar, flashes de câmera explodiram.

- Bom dia! - exclamou um entusiasmado Matsuri. - Ora, mas que perfeito! - disse enquanto ficava em vários ângulos e ouvia-se o clique da câmera. - Quantos ienes dariam por um _fanservice_ deste? Hm... - ele fingiu calcular. - Posso ficar realmente rico!

- Matsuri!! - Sunao exclamou raivoso e pulou para fora da cama, indo até o amigo e arrancando a câmera fotográfica da mão dele, não sem que uma última foto fosse tirada.

Sora estava finalmente acordando devido à confusão. Coçou os olhos e sentou-se na cama, lançando um olhar ao redor. Por fim, com um bocejo, perguntou:

- Onde estão eles? - lançou um olhar à cama vazia de Sunao.

- Hm? - Sunao seguiu o olhar de Sora. - Logo cedo e esses dois já saíram? Estranho...

- Bem, logo eles devem estar de volta, né? - Matsuri sorriu. - Há uma coisa mais importante com a qual devem se preocupar!

- Mais... importante? Outro trabalho não! - Sunao reclamou. - É sábado e eu já tenho coisas demais a fazer.

- Tem? - Sora perguntou com um bocejo.

- Seja lá o que for, vocês terão de adiar! O trabalho que eu trouxe é inadiável! E eles pagarão muito bem, portanto, vistam-se rápido! Eu estarei esperando lá fora, okay?

Sem esperar qualquer resposta, Matsuri saiu do quarto e fechou a porta.

- A culpa é toda sua, Hashiba!

- Eh? Minha? - ele saiu da cama e se aproximou de Fujimori.

Sentindo a aproximação, as pernas de Sunao começaram a tremer involuntariamente. Sora segurou suas mãos e ele apenas desviou o olhar.

- É... sua... foi por sua causa que eu acabei entrando nessa organização idiota do Matsuri!

- Por... minha causa?

Eles se olharam diretamente e Sunao corou ainda mais.

- Idiota... - murmurrou. - Pare de me olhar com essa cara!

Fujimori soltou as mãos das de Hashiba e afastou-se. Seu coração pedia para não agir daquele jeito, mas ele não conseguia fazer diferente. Se se perdesse no olhar, no toque, na voz de Sora... talvez ele nunca se reencontrasse. Um medo bobo em seu inconsciente o travava. Talvez Ran houvesse nascido dessa parte dele que _sabia _se entregar e talvez por isso ele mesmo não fosse capaz. Para Ran e Yoru parecia tão mais simples apenas se deixar levar por seus sentimentos...

Se deixar levar até demais, concluiu Sunao, corando até o impossível. Balançou a cabeça e foi até o armário. Se Matsuri arranjara mais um trabalho idiota, não haveria como escapar, afinal.

oOo

- EU-ME-RECUSO-A-SAIR-DAQUI!

- Ei, Matsuri... que tipo de roupa você arrumou para o Fujimori dessa vez? - perguntou Sora, olhando para a sua própria.

- Nada demais, nada demais. - respondeu o loiro, com um sorriso amarelo.

O trabalho era em um restaurante que iria ser inaugurado naquele dia. Para atrair os fregueses, Sora e Sunao haviam sido incumbidos de vestir aquelas roupas que Matsuri lhes dera e ficar na entrada do prédio, recepcionando os novos clientes. Sora vestia um kimono masculino tradicional, azul marinho com um obi escuro. Os cabelos estavam presos e penteados de forma a não ficarem tão rebeldes quanto de costume. Não era nada ruim comparado as situações em que Matsuri já os havia colocado antes. E dessa vez, nem exigiria tanto esforço físico, o que para Hashiba era um alívio.

Percebendo que finalmente a porta do banheiro era aberta hesitantemente, Sora observou, esperando ver o que deixava Nao tão furioso.

- Mat-su-ri-chan! Por quê EU TENHO DE USAR UM YUKATA?!

- Bem, eles precisavam de um casal para o serviço e como não temos uma garota e você e Sora...

- Ficou bem em você, Nao. - comentou Sora, observando atentamente o amigo.

- CALE A BOCA!

O gerente do restaurante apareceu neste momento.

- Estão prontos? Já vamos abrir...

- Sim sim! - respondeu Matsuri animado. - Vamos... - puxou os amigos.

- Hunft! - vermelho de raiva, Sunao seguiu-o.

Fujimori vestia um yukata vermelho, estampado com flores de cerejeira e com um obi cor-de-rosa bebê adornando-lhe a cintura. Os cabelos estavam soltos, caindo-lhe pelos ombros e usava uma tiara contornada com rendas brancas. Perto de Sora, formavam o casal perfeito e ninguém nem mesmo desconfiaria de que não se tratava de uma garota; o que o deixava ainda mais furioso.

Antes de saírem para a entrada do estabelecimento, Matsuri tirou uma foto dos dois.

- Perfeito! Agora, bom trabalho! Dêem o seu melhor!

O loiro acenou e saiu rua a fora.

- Por que só nós fazemos os trabalhos? - Sora resmungou.

- Dê um sorriso, Hashiba. Você vai espantar os clientes com essa cara irritada. - disse Sunao entre dentes, dando um amplo sorriso forçado.

O dia seria longo.

oOo

A porta fora aberta com cautela. E ele quase dera um pulo para trás ao notar que parecia ser aguardado. Dois pares de olhos fitavam-no, com um brilho indefinível. Quase sem jeito de fazer o que o levara até ali, ele empertigou-se e finalmente falou:

- Espero que vocês saibam que é tempo de pôr fim a essa brincadeira.

- E se não soubermos? - o olhar rosado mostrou um brilho desafiador.

Shinichirou não pôde deixar de pensar que aquele era um lado de Sunao que ele realmente não gostaria de ver com freqüência. Lidar com aqueles dois obviamente seria tarefa mais difícil do que se se tratassem de Sora e Sunao apenas. Ele soubera isso antes de deixar o apartamento naquela manhã que mal nascera. O quanto antes resolvesse aquilo, melhor seria para todos. A verdade era que as coisas não deveriam ter ido tão longe. Yoru e Ran não eram reais, não importava o que aqueles corpos representassem. E assim sendo, não havia espaço para eles no mundo real. Já era um certo problema que eles existissem dentro de Sora e Sunao, mas um problema que talvez a medicina pudesse remediar. Talvez... como Nanami dissera, os dois pudessem remediar, sendo sinceros quanto a seus sentimentos.

Mas aquele milagre estranho que tornara seus _alter-egos_ em matéria precisava ser desfeito. Ciente disso e certo de colocar um ponto final naquela loucura, Minato ignorou o desafio de Ran e olhou diretamente para Yoru, esperando que ele respondesse com seriedade. Viu seu reflexo nos incomuns olhos de duas cores.

- Como pode ver, já esperávamos por isso. - disse Yoru, a voz grave num murmúrio. - Aproveite que estamos bem dispostos, Minato-sensei. - a voz saiu com deboche, que se acentuou no tratamento respeitoso.

- Vamos logo. - ordenou Shinichirou, abrindo mais a porta e dando passagem aos dois.

Quando Sora e Sunao acordassem, tudo o que acontecera não teria passado de um sonho. Shinichirou lançou um olhar ao interior do quarto para se certificar de que os garotos dormiam e afastou-o rapidamente ao perceber que ambos dividiam a mesma cama. Fechou a porta, sem graça, sentindo-se como se houvesse invadido a privacidade de alguém. Balançou a cabeça e seguiu a dupla pelo corredor.

Ainda teriam uma longa viagem até as fontes termais.

oOo

- Kya, nem acredito que acabou! Por alguns momentos eu pensei que fosse derreter dentro daquele kimono! - Sora soltou um suspiro.

- Isso por que não foi _você _quem as pessoas chamaram de "lindinha".

Sora riu.

- É, acho que ninguém percebeu que você não era uma menina.

- Não teve graça. - replicou Sunao, com um resmungo. - Matsuri-chan ainda vai ver só!

Eles continuaram caminhando, calados por um tempo. Já estava escuro, mas fazia calor naquela noite e o céu estava bem estrelado. Era o tipo de noite em que parecia um total desperdício ficar dentro de casa, sem aproveitar a casual brisa fresca. Tomados por esta atmosfera, os dois amigos caminhavam devagar, sem sentir a menor pressa de voltar ao dormitório.

- Ei, Hashiba... será que aqueles dois já voltaram? - Sunao quebrou o silêncio.

- Hah! Com uma noite bonita dessas? Duvido!

- Tem razão. - concordou Fujimori, embora achasse mais provável que o casal assanhado houvesse aproveitado a oportunidade da ausência dele e de Sora para suas finalidades pervertidas.

Passavam por uma ponte, quando Sora parou e ficou observando as luzes do parque próximo. Pareciam disputar com as estrelas, os brilhos coloridos girando, subindo e descendo pelo ar.

- Realmente, está uma noite tão bonita... - comentou Sora, em voz baixa. - Ei, Fujimori! Que tal irmos ao parque?

- Ahn?

- Não estamos mesmo com pressa de voltar ao dormitório, ne? Além do mais, o dinheiro que ganhamos com esse trabalho é suficiente.

- Ahm... certo!

Sunao não se recordava de ter se divertido tanto antes. Brincaram em quase todos os brinquedos do parque e quando estavam prestes a voltar, ele já carregava dois bichinhos de pelúcia que ambos haviam ganho no tiro ao alvo. Sora fizera dezenas de tentativas frustadas antes de consegui-lo, o que causara ainda mais risos em Fujimori. Por fim, conseguira o prêmio e dera a Sunao, levando um tapa por tratar o amigo como sua "namorada".

Já caminhavam em direção a saída do parque quando Fujimori parou abruptamente.

- Espere! Ainda há um lugar em que não fomos!

- Qual? - perguntou Sora, jurando que já haviam explorado o parque inteiro.

- A... roda gigante... - disse baixo, corando um pouco. Aquele era o brinquedo ideal para namorados, mas Sora era tonto demais para sequer pensar nisso e... por mais que Fujimori não admitisse, ainda sentia ciúme do fato de que Hashiba acompanhara Hiromu – mesmo que apenas de certa forma - até lá.

Enquanto esperavam na fila, ele condenou-se mentalmente por sentir-se tão ansioso. Então finalmente adentraram a pequena cabine e sentaram-se diante um do outro. "Parece uma cena de mangá shoujo" , pensou Sunao, sentindo o rosto esquentar. De repente, desejou que aquela mesma atmosfera que pairara quando estavam na Torre de Tóquio voltasse a envolvê-los. Foi com esse pensamento que sentiu como se deixasse sua consciência aos poucos, como se sente quando está prestes a cair no sono. Sentiu as palpebras pesarem e não teve realmente certeza naquele momento, mas pensara ter visto um brilho dourado reluzir em um dos olhos de Sora.

oOo

O trajeto até as fontes foi entediante para Shinichirou e repleto de ansiedade pra Yoru e Ran. Cada kilometro que se aproximavam os afastavam da realidade de ter um corpo próprio. Não que eles se arrependessem, sabiam que aquilo não seria eterno e haviam aproveitado o máximo possível. E ainda o faziam, mantendo-se enroscados o caminho todo, fingindo não notar o ar de desaprovação de Minato.

Aquela doce ilusão durara mais do que eles podiam imaginar e de certa forma, era bom saber que tudo voltaria a ser como antes. No fundo, sabiam que haviam mudado o principal: a distância entre Sora e Sunao. Quando voltassem a compartilhar dos mesmos corpos, tudo seria melhor. O acordo de antes seria refeito e todos os quatro ficariam bem.

Quando já achavam que não chegariam nunca, perceberam que o carro diminuía a velocidade e finalmente parava. Shinichirou abriu a porta e saiu por ela, acenando para que a dupla o seguisse.

Já com ar de quem os aguardava, estava a estranha okami na porta, seguida por seu exército de funcionários não menos esquisitos. Ran deu um risinho. Tinha se esquecido de como aquele lugar era divertido e por um momento, sentiu vontade de poder aproveitar mais os ultimos momentos de "liberdade" ali. Se ao menos aquele Shinichirou não fosse tão rabugento, os deixaria aproveitar o resto do dia nas termas, antes que tentassem desfazer o encanto.

Mas assim como já esperavam, foram imediatamente conduzidos para a fonte misteriosa. O único tempo extra que ganharam foi para despirem-se e enrolarem-se nas toalhas. Confiante, Yoru sorriu e deu um beijo rápido nos lábios de Ran.

- De qualquer forma, nós sempre estaremos juntos, ne Yoru?

- Ninguém será capaz de nos separar, Ran.

E então, sob o olhar ansioso de Shinichirou, eles adentraram a fonte e após respirarem fundo, quase sincronizadamente, entrelaçaram as mãos e trocaram um último beijo, antes de dizerem juntos:

- Nós queremos voltar ao normal!

A névoa sobrenatural pairou, contrastando com o céu que clareara ainda a pouco. E com a mesma rapidez, se desfez.

Shinichirou tinha o resultado da mágica diante de seus olhos.

oOo

O toque aveludado parecia entorpecente, mas pouco a pouco Fujimori sentiu que voltava a si e então abriu os olhos, devagar.

- Hashi... ba.

Percebeu no rosto de Sora o leve rubor que também deveria estar no seu próprio e voltou a sentar-se direito no assento, vendo então que estavam no ponto mais alto. Era como se, se esgueirassem para fora, pudessem tocar um pedaço do céu.

- É tão bonito daqui... - comentou Sora, em tom baixo.

- Aham. - concordou Sunao, com voz distante e o olhar perdido nas estrelas lá fora.

Deram a última volta calados, atentos a vista panorâmica. Aquele beijo... ainda parecia possível de ser sentido em seus lábios.

Durante o caminho para casa, não comentaram sobre o beijo ou o que quer que houvesse acontecido na roda-gigante. Entretanto, Sora estava surpreso por não haver apanhado ou levado qualquer bronca pelo que acontecera. E ainda que não se desse conta, também estava feliz por isso.

Finalmente no dormitório, ficaram apreensivos diante da porta de seus quartos. Poderiam encontrar alguma cena bem embaraçosa por trás daquela porta e portanto, hesitaram. Sunao então abriu-a, decidido.

O quarto estava vazio.

oOo

Inicialmente, eles trataram a situação como se fosse algo normal. Cada um se concentrou em seus afazeres, ou pelo menos pareceram fazê-lo. Mas era como se o tic-tac insistente do relógio estivesse mais alto do que nunca e martelasse em suas cabeças.

Seria possível que tudo houvesse acabado?

Sunao lançou outro olhar ao relógio. Dali a meia hora seria meia noite, e eles já deveriam ter ido dormir. No entanto, não havia mais como negar que se não o haviam feito, era devido a ausência daqueles dois. E ele não saberia se Hashiba tivera a mesma impressão que ele no parque se não perguntasse. Talvez até mesmo perguntando, recebesse uma resposta imbecil do amigo. Sora era um tonto, afinal.

- Ne, Hashiba...

Ele chamou, após apagar as luzes e se deitar. Sora há muito que se deitara também, mas Sunao sabia que o amigo estava acordado.

- Hum?

- Você também não acha que... tudo voltou a ser como antes?

Um silêncio longo pairou. Fujimori ia repetir a pergunta quando veio a resposta.

- Yoru despertou em mim de novo, não foi? - a pergunta saiu num murmúrio.

- Mas como e por quê será que isso aconteceu...? Será que foi apenas ilusão... ou uma mágica temporária? Eu não entendo...

Então de súbito, aquela mesma sonolência voltou a dominá-lo. As pálpebras pesando...

E os olhos de duas cores diante de si.

- Yoru?

- Foi divertido, mas já era hora de colocarmos fim ao conto de fadas, não? - ele sorriu.

Mas como? O que acontecera? Por que aquela decisão sem que ele e Sora soubessem? Quando deu por si, Yoru já se enfiara por baixo do edredon junto a ele.

- E-ei... o que está fazendo... seu... pervertido! - sentiu os braços contornarem sua cintura.

- Como sempre, não é a você que quero. Desejo Ran.

A voz então saiu de seus lábios.

- Você jamais quebraria a promessa, ne, Yoru? Disse que vamos estar sempre juntos. - jogou os braços em torno do pescoço do amado. - Aliás, vocês não deveriam estar dormindo separados, também.

- Como... vocês voltaram? - Sora finalmente se manifestou.

- Da mesma forma que 'saímos'. - Yoru respondeu. - E queremos refazer aquele acordo. Eu quero continuar a ver Ran, como antes.

- Vocês... deveriam ter continuado com aqueles corpos! Vão voltar a usar os nossos para... para... - Sunao corou.

- Acho que está bem assim. - disse Sora, em voz baixa. - Vocês fazem parte de nós, no fim das contas. É estranho... ter outro alguém dentro de você, não é, Fujimori? Mas...

- Seria ainda mais estranho se não os tivéssemos agora. - completou Sunao.

Eles se abraçaram mais, e não foi um abraço apenas de Yoru e Ran. Foi um abraço de Sora e Sunao também.

O acordo estava selado novamente.

Por um tempo, eles permaneceram em silêncio. Seguiu-se ao abraço o esperado beijo, que era ao mesmo tempo terno e necessitado. Era como se tudo aquilo pertencesse a um outro mundo, como se tudo o que acontecera não houvesse passado de um sonho.

E então Fujimori ouviu a voz de Hashiba, bem perto de seu ouvido.

- Tudo vai ficar bem, como antes.

_- Owari -_

7)Referência ao episódio 4.

**Notas finais: **Pois é, demorou, mas eis o fim de "Duplicados!!". Sei que muitas vão querem me matar por não ter feito o esperado lemon, mas antes que isso aconteça, vou explicar porque não o fiz. Faz um bom tempo que não escrevo fanfics com cenas lemon e ultimamente andei tão travada para escrever que esses últimos capítulos custaram a sair. Se eu me arriscasse a fazer uma cena assim, poderia estragar totalmente o clima desse capítulo final! u.u Optei pelo caminho mais seguro: algo bem romantikinho e meloso! XD

Talvez também queiram me matar por ter feito o Yoru e o Ran retornarem aos corpos de Sora e Sunao, mas é que o mais sensato seria isso mesmo. Eles não são "reais" e como disseram Kuu-chan e Nao-kun, "eles fazem parte dos dois". Eu quis reforçar isso com a última frase, que se vocês repararam, é o mesmo que o Yoru diz ao Ran anteriormente.

E, como não poderia deixar de ser, obrigada novamente por lerem a fic. Obrigada cheio de carinho a Tsubame e Amanda que não desistiram e que me incentivaram tanto. Não fosse por vocês, a fic talvez nem houvesse saído... ia ficar sem final! ó.o Ainda estou num período de inspiração em baixa e tá difícil criar qualquer coisa, mas espero resolver a situação logo... ú.u E quando isso acontecer, eu prometo outra fic de Sukisho, com lemon e tudo que tem direito. Aliás, já tenho título e plot em mente, resta botar mão na massa! ;D

Kami-sama, chega! Essa nota tá ficando maior que a fic! ii

Se você aguentou ler até aqui, parabéns e obrigada pela atenção!

Beijos e agradecimentos,

Shaka-hime.


End file.
